Catch Me
by IzabellSageGubler713
Summary: Elizabeth has been looking for her shot, she may have found it with Rocque Records. How could she not make it when her muse lives in the same building as her. I do not own BTR. Carlos/OC M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I was waiting for school to get out. My leg began to shake as the second hand on the clock seemed to move slower. I'm usually not so anxious for school to end, but I have a chance of a lifetime today. I had somehow talked Gustavo Rocque into giving me an audition to be signed to his label. That and that alone was enough to rattle my nerves.

My heart had been pounding sporadically through out the day; every time I remembered the chance I have actually. The simple thought that this could be it was making my head spin. I have been everywhere else I could think of to possibly get a chance of getting out there.

When I was back home in Illinois I had a class, a drama class, which really put everything about my imagination, opinions, and experiences into perspective. I had got to know what it's like to have people love what I had to say, what I had been through, how I could use my words to paint a picture. I found that the easiest way to do it was through music and quickly became obsessed.

My focus had been taken off the clock as a piece of paper had been slid to me. I looked to the writer, Logan Mitchell; he smiled as he began to tap his pencil on his desk.

_Pool side bon fire later, you in?_

Of course! What time?

_Whatever time you show up…because apparently we didn't think that far. : / I do know though, that it is an all night shin dig, you still in?_

Sill yes. I just don't know what time I will be there because I have an audition today.

_That's fine, the guys and I have things to do back at the apartment _(A/N: pretend that's what it is…) _before we can get down there. What time is your audition?_

After school. 

_Good luck! And tell me how it goes._

Thanks, I will.

The bell finally rung as Logan was reading the note, "I'll see you later." I said smiling to him as I darted out of the room making my way to Rocque Records. I quickly made my way to my car, silently thanking my dad for letting me use it for the day.

It took no time at all to get there. I locked the car and ran inside. Hoping that by the grace of god I wasn't late. I darted through the hallways and soon found myself outside his office door. I simply stood there for a few moments trying to catch my breath before I went in. Once I got my breathing back to normal I knocked.

"KELLY! ANSWER THE DOOR! IF IT'S THE DOGS TELL THEM I'M BUSY!" I heard Gustavo yell from the other side.

Kelly answered the door with a smile, "Elizabeth! Come on in, Gustavo just has a few things he needs to finish up and he'll be all ears for you." She said stepping aside for me to come in.

"Thanks." I replied with a smile as I walked in.

I sat in the chair closest to me as Kelly walked back to tell Gustavo I was here. I sighed as I began to look around at the room. Everything about it seemed more intense and much more intimidating than the day I had come in here with high hopes of getting a shot. My heart started to race again from the thought of all of this happening, being in the studio was helping either. I tried to get my heart to stop going crazy by making my breathing deep and even.

"I got this…" I told myself, "There's no reason that you shouldn't have this…" I said leaning back in the seat.

My phone vibrated, I got it out from my pocket. It was a text from that best friend of mine, Sawyer.

From Sawyer:

_You in yet?_

To Sawyer:

_Yeah, I'm waiting from Kelly to take me to the back._

From Sawyer:

_Are you feeling okay?_

To Sawyer:

_I'm feeling frazzled… very frazzled._

From Sawyer:

_Hang in there, girly._

To Sawyer:

_Hangin' on! Are you going to the bon fire later?_

From Sawyer:

_Yeah! Wouldn't miss it!_

"Elizabeth, you can come on back." Kelly poked her head around the corner.

I sighed while getting up to follow her.

I had not time at all to process my thoughts, because with in only a few seconds Gustavo Rocque was sitting in front of me across the table.

"Now Elizabeth, _this_ is going to be a longer process than what you _think_," He started, "what we're going to do _first_ is have you _write_ a _song_. _Once_ you've _written_ the song, _music_ _included_, then I want you to contact Kelly, come back to _perform_ _it_, and then we'll go from _there_." He said leaning back in his chair.

It took me a second to realize what he said; I had to get around how he was talking first. He kept saying random words slightly louder than the others and kind of reminded me of a robot at some points; it was distracting to say the least. Soon enough my words caught up with me.

"So write a song, music included," Gustavo pointed to me as if saying '_Good, you were listening...'_ "Contact Kelly, come back to perform it, and go from there?" I asked making sure I had everything down.

"Exactly, we're gunna _see_ what you _got_!" He exclaimed while getting up, me following his actions. We said our goodbyes and Kelly walked me out.

Now that the whole thing was over with…I'm not too sure why I was nervous. I have an anxiety problem when it comes to people, but my heart didn't go full on attack mode in there.

Maybe this was it…

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Please review, especially today...cause it's my birthday! ^^ I'm not just saying that either. It really is, so it would be really great to get your guys opinion or what you would want more or less of. Soooo review? I will post more when I know if you guys like it or not. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

After my…well now that I think of it, it wasn't much of an audition…my meeting with Gustavo I had called Sawyer up for a meeting of our own. Translation, he wanted to know how everything went.

"So you have to write a song first?" He asked.

"That's the start of it." I replied going to my dresser getting my things ready for the pool side bon fire.

"Sounds easy enough, you've written tons of them before." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to use any of them though. I need something new. Something I've felt recently." I stated.

"How _have_ you been feeling?" Sawyer asked.

I stopped for a moment before turning to look at him, "Anxious, nervous, sick to my stomach." I replied, "I'm sure nobody wants to hear about how I'm sick to my stomach." I laughed turning back to my dresser grabbing a pair of shorts. I closed the drawer opening the one above it to find a shirt. "But Gustavo didn't give me a deadline or anything, so I figure I have some time."

"Well then, TO THE BON FIRE!" Sawyer shouted jumping up pointing to the door.

"I still have to change, Mr. _Go straight home from school showin up at my place already in swim wear_." I laughed turning to face him again.

He flashed me a grin, his teeth were bright against the tone of his dark skin; "I'll meet you at the pool then." He said walking out my bedroom door.

"Alright!" I shouted turning back to the dresser.

I grabbed a Poison shirt and my black and neon paint splattered bikini. I quickly got changed grabbed an extra shirt and a pair of sweats for later when night would fall, and a towel, slipped on my flip flops and headed out to the pool.

I tossed my towel, shirt, and sweat pants over my shoulder and put my hair up in a messy pony tail with the hair tie that was always on my wrist just in case of a hair-mergency.

I'm not going to lie, the only thing that was on my mind on this short walk to the pool was the song I needed to write for Gustavo. I haven't written since I've been here, and I've been here for a few months now. In those few months I've been hanging with my friends when I got the chance, doing homework, filling out paperwork, and going to meeting and auditions. When I do write, though, I write about how I feel. Lately, I haven't had the time to feel much of anything really.

Some of the paper work I had to fill out was forms to prove that I was trying to get a record deal; this was the only way I could go to the Palm Woods School. Every time and audition I would have the President sign a paper saying that we had had a meeting.

"Elizabeth Miller!" The voice I only knew as Bitters shouted for my attention.

I stopped in my tracks and looked to him, "What?" I asked my shoulders sinking to this delay.

"Do you have a form for me?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

I sighed. The only bad part about the forms was that bitters always knew when I had an audition. Kelly was awesome enough to sign it before I left the main building. Luckily I had grabbed the form (along with my phone) before walking out of my apartment.

Digging into my pocket I walked over to the front desk, once close enough I slapped it down onto the counter, "Is that all?" I asked taking a step back.

He shooed me away while shoving a fry into his mouth. I walked away as he pulled out my folder that had the lease to my apartment where he kept all of my other proof of meeting papers.

I walked out to the pool side, the sun was beating down on everyone as they all were laughing and splashing water around. I smiled and took a deep breath in; warm air always calmed my nerves. I closed my eyes taking a second to take in some of the warm that I was still trying to get used to. I've been slowly working up a tan…or at least trying not to look like a ghost. Every now and again I would come out here with James and we…well he would tan, I would sit out here for about an hour before surrendering to the element and going inside.

"CANNON BALL!" A voice shouted ripping me from my thoughts. Shortly after, a wave of water came crashing down onto me.

I stood there, not so much stunned as I was wet. Yes I had planned to go swimming, but I didn't expect a tidal wave to crash down on me. I opened my eye as the cannon ball resurfaced. Carlos, of course… I smiled and set my things down where they couldn't get wet, and for the things that were already wet (my towel, extra shirt and sweat pants); somewhere where they could dry.

I knew if I didn't let my parents know now where I was, I'd be hearing the longest bitch fit in the history of bitch fits later.

To Mom:

_Hey Mom, I'm at an all-night bon fire if you need me. Can you pass it on to Dad?_

From Mom:

_Where is it!_

To Mom:

_Chill, it's at Palm Woods pool._

From Mom:

_Alright, I will. Have fun._

I wrapped my phone in my towel, slipped my flip flops off and turned to face the pool. I took a deep breath in before shouting my battle call, "CANNON BALL!" I echoed Carlos as I started running to the pool. A few heads turned and a few girls (who I believed to be the Jennifers) shrieked as I made air and crashed into the water.

I resurfaced and swam to the edge where I heard the guys clapping, "That was your best one so far!" Kendall exclaimed.

"And they just keep getting better!" I laughed as I got out of the pool.

I hugged all the guys and we sat around what would soon be the bon fire, "It feels like for ever since I've seen you guys, what's going on?" I asked propping my feet up on the edge of the fire pit.

"We'll get to us later! You told me you would tell me how the audition went." Logan said leaning forward on his knees to meet my eyes.

"And I will, when I audition. He told me I had to write a song and _then_ I would get to audition." I laughed.

"He? He who?" James asked.

"Gustavo Rocque." I replied letting my feet slowly fall to the ground only to prop them back up again.

"GUSTAVO!" They all shouted in unison.

I flinched and my eyes went wide as I looked to each of them, "Yes, Gustavo. Problem?" I laughed at their shocked expressions.

"We have a contract with him!" Carlos exclaimed sitting back against the seat resting an arm up on the top of the seat behind me.

I thought for a moment, "Are you guys the dogs he was yelling about?" I asked a smile slowly forming across my face.

"Woof woof." Kendall grinned raising a hand slightly.

"He's making you write your own song?" James asked.

"Yeah, why? Don't you guys write your songs?" I asked leaning back against the seat.

"No. We've only written one of our songs." Logan replied.

"Well that's bonk. How come I have to write my songs?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"When we got signed he was desperate." Kendall replied.

"He's not so desperate anymore." Logan added.

"Nertz. It's been a while since I've written something…" I sighed.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something so amazing that Gustavo will have no choice _but _to sign you." Carlos smiled.

Something I didn't have the nerve to say to anyone, even myself at times. When Carlos would smile at me, my heart melted a little every time. Without him evening knowing it he was slowly working on turning my heart into a big puddle of…well…heart goo. His voice wasn't helping the situation either.

I smiled, "Thanks." I simply replied.

"Hey! Enough of the chit-chat over there!" Sawyer shouted catching our attention from across the pool.

"Agreed! Let's swim!" Carlos yelled before taking off for the pool again.

I grinned and took off after him, that caused a chain reaction and the last three boys followed us into the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two! You guys still liking the story? I know it's a little blah right now, but I'm working on it. I promise. Review please! Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter, you know who you guys are :D I need to know what you guys think, is it missing something? Anything? 3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The pool side bon fire was exactly what I needed. I've been running around all over trying to get my big break that I forgot to _take _a break every now and again. It was sad how acting like a teenager was something I needed to ease back into. But in the music industry game I decided to play, I was almost shoved completely into being an adult. I'm just glad I have the guys…who keep me in my natural teenager state.

I was sitting near the newly lit bonfire, the sun had set and it had gotten very cold. I was done with swimming and had already changed into my extra shirt and sweatpants trying my hardest to get warm. But yet again I found the thought of the song that needed to be written in the back of my mind. I sighed out of frustration and stared into the fire.

"Elizabeth, is everything okay?" Carlos pulled me from my thoughts as he sat down next to me.

I sighed, "Yeah, I just can't get the song off of my mind."

"So you haven't written it yet…and it's on your mind." He looked at me confused by how something that doesn't even exist yet could be stuck on my mind.

I put my hands up to the fire, "Yeah, I know how it sounds." I laughed.

"Scoot over this way a little more, the wind is blowing it over here." Carlos replied nudging his head over slightly.

I did as told and scooted over… For one, he was right. It was much warmer over here and I didn't need to put my hands up to try to catch the warmth. For two, we were literally sitting side by side now. Not a sliver of space between the two of us to spare. I could feel the blood starting to rush to my cheeks as I looked down to the ground trying to hide the small smile on my face.

"And something else that could help with getting you warm…" Carlos started while turning the other direction, "is a nice toasty…corndog." He said while turning back around with a smile.

I looked up to him, hoping to anything and everything that he couldn't see the flushed tone to my cheeks, and smiled as I took a corndog from him.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" He asked as we carefully leaned our corndogs over the fire.

"Pull corndogs out of thin air." I laughed.

He smiled and chuckled a bit, "I brought a cooler of them. We're going to be out here all night. I couldn't just leave them behind." He replied while slapping a hand down on the cooler that was apparently seated on the other side of him. "What's got you worried about the song?" Carlos asked turning his corndog in the fire.

My eyes widened, in the short time it took for him to sit down and offer me a corndog, I had forgotten completely about the song. Did I really just get distracted by a corndog?

"It just worries me that I haven't written anything in a while." I replied pulling my corndog out of the fire and blowing on it before taking a bite.

Corndogs are awesome…

"Well, I'm sure you'll do fine. You're good with words. You're the only person I know who can come up with more pickup lines on the spot than James." Carlos replied taking a bite out of his corndog.

I smiled remembering the competition that James had challenged me to when I had told him I had heard better, "Thanks. I'm guess I'm just nervous." I said taking another bite of my corndog.

"Don't worry Elizabeth," Carlos said with a small smile as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "we're here when you need us…even when you don't need us, because we're friends like that."

My heart skipped a beat. I sat there with my eyes wide looking to the fire, to Carlos' arm, and back to the fire again. What was I supposed to do?

_**Stop over thinking this!**_

I sighed and laid my head down onto his shoulder. This…this felt right. This _felt_ right. I was doing what was needed to be done for the song. _Feeling_.

I smiled to myself as we finished eating. Carlos removed his arm from around my shoulders because slowly, but surely, everyone who was swimming came over to the fire to get warm. Some people had went inside, mostly the actors, went back inside for the fear of getting sick. The only people that were left were me and the guys.

"Where are we going to sleep? Technically we're not even supposed to be out here…" I asked leaning back in my seat.

"That we actually thought of!" Logan smiled, "There are enough changing tents for us to sleep in. That way we sleep and don't get busted by Bitters or what you like to call '_Double B'ed_'" He smiled.

"Yep, pillows and covers are already in the tents for us." James said resting his elbows on the back of his seat.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by Kendall, "Yes we got you the thickest cover we could find and your OWN PERSONAL pillow from your room."

"When did you do that? I was in my room before I came down here." I laughed.

"I remembered your issue with pillows and ran up and got it while you and Carlos were…sitting…over here." Kendall replied raising an eyebrow when he said 'sitting'.

My eyes went wide as he smiled softly. Again I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I looked directly down to the ground, biting my lip; I couldn't look anyone in the eyes right now. I was just thankful that Logan, James, and Carlos had slipped into their own conversations and didn't catch the last few things that Kendall and I were taking about.

_**Kendall won't say anything if you tell him not to…**_

_**You don't even know how you feel about him…**_

_**Kendall might have just been joking…**_

It looks like this is going to be a long night…

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! I won't know what you like if you don't let me know. And the more reviews I get, I promise, the faster I will post. Because I know sometimes I fall of the face of the earth. so is the story missing something? Want something to stop? Let me know please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

It was really late. Or I thought it was, honestly I haven't checked my phone in a while though it was sitting right next to me. I had somehow convinced Logan that getting my phone for me would be the greatest thing he would ever do, but the only reason he got it for me was because his tent was down that way. Logan, Kendall, and James hand all called it a night and were all in their tents. Making the only two left...me and...Carlos.

We were lying down on the seats looking up to the sky as the fire was slowly putting itself out. It's been silent between us for a good while now. I wasn't sure of what to say and I was fighting to stay awake. I was use to staying up late, actually I can recall multiple occasions where I would lie awake almost all night texting Sawyer, Jo, Camille, or (ha) Carlos.

I couldn't fight it any longer though. I yawned, loudly…

I heard Carlos laugh lightly, "You can go to bed if you want."

"No," I yawned again, "I'm not leaving you out here alone." I argued.

"You won't be…" He said through a yawn.

I yawned again, "Okay." I replied while we both sat up.

After making sure the fire was put out, because only we can prevent forest fires, we slowly we walked over to the tents. I was glad the tents were close; things were too quiet for my liking.

"This one is yours." Carlos said as we walked up to it.

I sighed, "Night Carlitos." I said while reaching out for a hug.

He smiled while putting on his helmet and accepted my hug. Not wanting to let go, I held on tightly as he did the same. Something inside of me wanted the fire to still be roaring and us to be sitting by it.

My world was interrupted by a familiar text tone going off.

_**Go away Sawyer…**_

Carlos and I broke the hug, said our final goodnights, and he went to his tent. I looked to the text…

From Sawyer:

_Kissy Kissy :3_

One of my eyes twitched.

To Sawyer:

_What?_

From Sawyer:

_Look up._

I looked up and saw Sawyer standing in the window of his room, smiling and waving to me.

To Sawyer:

_You're such a creeper. What the hell are you doing?_

From Sawyer:

_I was making sure you guys put out the fire, because only we can prevent forest fires, and saw you guys._

To Sawyer:

_Goodnight!_

With that final text I shut off my phone and went into my tent of the night.

The only thing I was ever able to do, since I was little, was think about things until I went to sleep. The only thing on my mind is? You bet it is.

_**Does Kendall know something I don't?**_

_**That would explain the look?**_

_**No doubt I'll be hounded by Sawyer for answers…**_

_**Note to self: Force answers out of Kendall, slay like a zombie if necessary…**_

I turned to my side and snuggled into my pillow…slowly I drifted into sleep.

"ELIZABETH!" A voice shouted ripping my cover off of me.

Unfortunately for me, I was wrapped in it. I unraveled and fell to the ground, opening my eyes at the exact time my body met the pavement.

"Ughhh." I groaned in annoyance.

"Elizabeth, get up." The voice I now recognized as Camille laughed with a smile I could basically see in front of my unopened eyes.

"One good reason?" I asked while I rolled over to my back.

"I'm done with my audition today and I demand you go shopping with me." She replied.

My eyes shot open, "So it's Saturday?" I asked while sitting up.

"Yeah." She laughed.

"Oh thank GOD!" I sighed out of relief, "I thought I was late for school." I laughed getting up all the way, "Could you carry my pillow and clothes from yesterday up to my room? I need to stop by the guys' and drop off the blanket." I asked as I picked up the blanket.

"Sure can." She replied with a smile as she picked everything up, "Meet up at your place" She asked as we left the tent walking into the Palm Woods.

"Yep." I replied as we went separate ways.

While walking to the guys' room Sawyer's text tone went off again…

From Sawyer:

_Can't hang today, got called to set. : (_

To Sawyer:

_It's all gravy. I'm going shopping with Camille. DO WORK!_

From Sawyer:

_DO WORK!_

I put my phone away as I arrived at their door. I knocked and was greeted by Katie, "Hey Elizabeth." She smiled.

"Hey, does this belong here?" I asked holding the blanket it out to her.

"Yeah, thanks." She replied taking it from me and dropping it by the side of the door inside of the apartment, "Wanna come in?" She asked opening the door a smidge.

"Can't, I'm meeting with Camille." I replied, "Wanna come with?"

"Depends, what're you guys doing?" She asked crossing her arms leaning against the door frame.

"Going shopping." I replied.

She made a face of slight disgust, "Uh, I think I'll pass. But let me know when you guys are plotting for money." She smiled.

I laughed, "Will do." I agreed as we bumped fists.

"Later." I said as I walked away.

"Later!" She called while shutting the door.

I hurried back to my apartment. Camille was standing outside the door, "You could've knocked. My parents would've let you in." I laughed as I walked up to her.

"I did, nobody answered." She replied just as I turned the knob to the door, only to find that it was locked.

"Okay…" I said while moving the plant that was outside our door. I grabbed the key that was underneath, unlocked the door, and put the key back.

We walked inside, Camille closing the door behind her. I went to my room and she went to the couch. I quickly took a shower and got dressed so we could be on our way.

"So gueeeessss what." She said with a wide smile as we walked back out of the apartment.

"What?" I asked making sure I had my key. I did.

"Logan and I are together!" She exclaimed.

"About time!" I laughed, "I've been hearing about him from you since I moved here." I said as we began our trip to destination stores.

"I know! And I'm sorry about that." She laughed looking slightly embarrassed.

"Never apologize for how you feel. It's only denying what's real." I said looking straight down the hallway.

"Ahh, wise words indeed sin-say." She said while mock bowing with her hands in prayer from in front of her. "So when are you and Carlos gunna happen?" She asked with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Cause frankly...I'm getting writers block and I'm not to sure how I feel about this chapter...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" I asked as my eyes went wide.

"You heard me. You, Carlos, when?" She asked the chopped version of her question.

I stopped in my tracks and looked to her, "I have no clue what you're talking about." I replied.

"Oh please! Everyone at the bon fire saw you two." She laughed as we continued to her car.

"So you watched us eat corndogs? That makes you as bad as Sawyer." I laughed.

"Oh, so that wasn't his arm around you?" Camille asked, with an eyebrow raised as I again stopped, only this time I was stopped by her words by the passenger side of her car.

My jaw was slightly dropped and I was stopped in mid reach of the door handle. I was basically frozen in place as Camille stared at me, an eyebrow raised and a smirk was playing at her lips.

My eyes had begun to shift back and forth searching for an answer. There's gotta be something I can say…"I was cold. He was helping me get warm…" I replied. Which wasn't a complete lie; we were actually talking about the song that I need to…

_**FUCK**__**IN' SHIT!**_

I had completely forgotten about the song.

_**Shouldn't I be focusing on that instead of shopping?**_

_**When did you get this**__** anal? You just met with Gustavo yesterday…**_

"Yeah, okay." Camille said with obvious disbelief coated in her voice as she unlocked the car.

I rolled my eyes and sighed as we got into the car. I was going to have to battle everyone about this. I don't have a thing for Carlos…I just like his smile…and his voice…and his hugs…yep.

The car roared to life, "Where to?" Camille asked, her hands at ten and two, looking to me.

Now, this only happens when I'm with Camille; my brain decides that I'm in a cheesy best friend movie. You know the movie. When you're watching it WITH your best friend and you can't help but to say, "That's totally us…" with only the cheesiest of all smiles on your face.

"Where ever the road takes us!" I lamely exclaimed.

Thank Gods she's as lame as I am, "Whoo-Hoo!" She shouted as we pulled out of the parking lot.

Camille and I had spent what felt like a good chunk of my life wandering through stores of all sorts. We had ended up with a back seat full of bags. I didn't even intend on actually buying anything when we left, but to my credit only three of those bags were mine. We were now on our way back to the Palm Woods, we had left right on time beating the LA rush hour.

Camille and I sighed out of relief as the cool air hit us as we walked into the Palm Woods, "Much better." Camille said as we made way over to the chairs in the lobby.

We sat in the brightly colored orange chairs and we would've sat there for a while to if it weren't for Sawyer and his timing. His text tone went off.

From Sawyer:

_You. Camille. Pool. Now._

I sighed.

To Sawyer:

_I can see you from here. __You come in here._

From Sawyer:

_I've been working all day! You come out here._

To Sawyer:

_You know, if Gustavo signs me you can't use that against me. Right?_

From Sawyer:

_That's fine. : )_

"Sawyer wants us to come out by the pool…" I said getting up and looking to Camille.

"What about our bags?" She asked.

I turned around and looked for a possible solution. The only one I could find was Bitters. He was behind his desk doing pretty much what he always does, nothing, "Bitters!" I shouted walking over to the front desk.

He sighed, "Yes?" He asked.

"Can Camille and I leave our bags behind the desk while we're by the pool?" I asked leaning forward on my elbows.

He took a breath in, "No."

"Please?" I begged.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Cause I totally saved your butt when your supervisor showed up and you were nowhere to be found." I replied as a smirk slowly grew across my face.

Bitters' eyes narrowed in defeat. "Go ahead." He said as he stepped back for us to place our bags behind the desk.

I smiled in my victory as I walked back over to Camille. We sat our bags behind the desk and headed out to join Sawyer at pool side. Sawyer and James were sitting, thankfully, closest to the doors.

"Fellas..." I greeted as we sat down.

"Hey." James said with a thousand watt smile.

"So where is everyone?" I asked.

"Kendall and Jo have a date…" Sawyer started, but as if it was written in a story (Ha!) Kendall walked up to the table.

"No we don't. Jo got called to set again." He sighed sitting with us.

"Aww. I'm sorry dude-man-bro." I smiled weakly.

"It's totally cool. We're having a movie marathon later _and_ you're all invited." Kendall said with a smile as he leaned back in his seat.

"…So…where's Logan?" Camille asked getting back to the original conversation starter.

"Back at the apartment putting the finishing touches on…" Sawyer cut his sentence short as Camille had taken off to go find Logan.

"You guys are _so _rude!" Sawyer shouted.

I laughed, "And Carlos?" I asked putting an end to this all mighty question.

All of the guys sighed and pointed behind me, I looked over my shoulder and a number of emotions came over me.

Sad. This sight made my heart almost drop out of my chest. It hurt and I'm not even completely sure why it was hurting me.

Anger. I wanted to stab people for being bitches. But I can't…stabbing bitches for being just bitches is illegal.

And one more emotion that I could quite grasp...this shouldn't happen for them. It's not fair. I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks this of them. Why couldn't that be happening for me?

_**Ahh, that one's called jealousy, dear**__**...**_

Poor Carlos was running around like a maniac trying to do anything and everything he possibly could for _them_, the Jennifers. I've known he liked them. I mean how could he not? There's three of them…they're pretty…and all named Jennifer. Carlos was running back and forth to each Jennifer doing whatever was asked…excuse me, demanded of him. My heart broke a little more when his helmet almost fell off his head.

A few words were exchanged between Carlos and the Jennifers before he rushed off into the Palm Woods.

I found myself getting up and walking straight for the Jennifers. This was going to stop, now.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked once I got to them.

"Doing what?" One of them asked innocently. (You pick which one…it doesn't really matter to me. Lol.)

"Stringing him along when we all know not one of you isn't even considering giving him a chance!" I was slowly beginning to yell as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why should we give him a chance? Is he rich?"

"What does that matter?" I was now yelling.

They all smiled to each other before getting up to be eye level with me their backs to the Palm Woods, "He won't make it anywhere. Unless. He's. Rich."

"And so what if we string him along? It's not hurting anything."

"Except for him." I stated trying my hardest not to take them down. I could do it to…all of them at once. They don't eat, so it'd be easy.

"Something tells me he'll get over it."

"Why do you guys have to be such bitches? Is that the only ability you have?" I was now screaming, the only way I could control my aching need to attack.

"To get your way, you _have _to be a bitch." The one closest to me replied.

They all turned around in unison. The only thing stopping me from grabbing them by their hair and bringing them down? Carlos, who was standing behind (now in front) of them. How much he heard…I have no idea...

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! How'd you like this one? It took a long time (to me anyways) to get everything figured out...but I think I got it right in the end. :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

I was holding my breath. I wasn't aware the Carlos was standing behind (now in front) of them. Carlos was holding a tray of drinks, one of the many commands he had taken from them. It was the only thing he was doing to, just standing there looking at the Jennifers holding the drink tray.

As one the Jennifers reached out for her drink Carlos let go of the tray. My mouth fell as the drinks hit the ground. I've never seen him do something like that before. He gave one last look to the Jennifers before looking at me and walking back into the Palm Woods.

"Carlos!" I called after him as I tried to push past the Jennifers.

Tried and failed. They had formed a wall between me and the Palm Woods. I stumbled back a bit and looked to them, "What?" If I could, I would rip their faces off.

"What are you doing?" One of them asked.

"If you go after him it will be harder for us to get him back."

"Good! Maybe now you'll realize what you were doing!" I shouted as I shoved past them.

"We said it would be harder, not impossible. No matter how hard you try you can't keep him away from us forever. You will never be anything close to a Jennifer."

Something…about that…pissed me off. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face them. I didn't really have a game plan on what to do…I figure whatever comes naturally.

"Is there a problem?" Sawyer asked stepping in between me and the Jennifers.

"Uhm, no! Nothing at all, Sawyer." One of them replied as they scattered away.

Now they didn't scatter because they were scared. No, Sawyer would never strike a girl. No, not ever. They scattered because Sawyer is a top dog in the acting industry and was very close with a lot of producers. Anybody with eyes could see that the Jennifers were a piece of work, but Sawyer could spread it around to every producer that hasn't worked with them. They wouldn't get work ever again. Because he's just _that damn good_.

"Thanks." I said before rushing off into the Palm Woods.

I got to the lobby and was stopped by Bitters as I walked past the front desk, "Take your bags with you!" He called.

"I'll be back to get them! Just watch them for me!" I shouted as I continued after Carlos.

The only problem with that was that I don't know where he went. I know that when he's sad he wants to be alone until he's ready to talk about it (because he's a boy like that), but I don't work like that. I'm involved in this and I need to make sure he's okay and that he's not mad at me. Hell, I probably should've stayed out of it and kept my mouth shut.

Okay, I have to think like Carlos…dear lord…is all he thinks about is corndogs and video games? New plan, think like sad Carlos…stair well.

I bolted to the stair well. It really was the perfect place for him to be alone. Who in America would use the stairs when there is an elevator down the hall? Nobody, that's who…

"Carlos…" I called out as the door closed behind me.

I got no reply, but I knew he was here. I started up the stairs until I found him. I was on the stairs of the fourth floor when I saw his feet from where he was sitting on the fifth floor stairs. I sighed quietly before climbing the stairs to where he was.

I sat down next to him, "Carlos."

"What?" He asked with his voice cracking a little bit.

"I'm sorry." I apologized keeping my gaze on the stairs. I was nervous about this whole situation.

"…What?" Carlos asked again.

I looked over to him and he was looking at me as if I had three heads, "I'm sorry?" I repeated questioning whether or not I should've said it.

"Why? You didn't do anything…if anything you were trying to help me." He looked back to the floor.

"Do you…wanna talk about it?" I asked not knowing if it was a touchy subject.

He sighed, "I can't say I'm surprised really. There's always somebody taking advantage of me. I just really thought they would give me a chance. I couldn't help falling for it again, they're just…pretty and there are three of them and all named Jennifer…"

_**I knew it…**_

"Do you wanna know why there's always someone taking advantage of you?" I asked.

He looked over to me, "Why?"

I smiled, "You're an easy target. You have a good will nature, making it easy to get you to do things."

"And everyone knows it and uses it against me…especially girls out here! They're mean and they know what they want…it's just never me." Carlos said his voice cracking again.

_**Boy, you're breaking my heart...**_

"Look at me." I said.

Carlos shook his head and looked the other way. I sighed and put my hander under his chin and turned his head to face me. I caught his eyes just as they were starting to gloss over.

"I have never and will never use you. I couldn't imagine why anyone would want to do that to you, but like you said, the Jennifers are mean. There are people out there that love you; you need to sort them out from everyone else."

He smiled weakly, "Thanks Elizabeth, you're the greatest." He said while hugging me.

_**Yeah, you may be the greatest, but you'll never be a Jennifer…**_

I held onto him tightly, "Yeah, I know." I replied…to Carlos? Or was it to that dominating voice in my head?

My heart had sped up a little, a simple reaction to his arms wrapped around me. I closed my eyes and placed a hand on the back of his neck. His helmet was being pressed to the side of my head from the hug, but that didn't matter to me at the moment. Carlos mattered to me.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked as we broke the hug.

He smiled, "Yeah. I'll be fine." He replied.

"Good. Come one, I need to go get my bags before Bitters has a brain malfunction and you…just need to get out of the stair well." I said as I stood up pulling him up with me holding onto him by the wrist.

"I'm going to get some fruit snacks." Carlos stated as we walked down the stairs and out of the stair well, "I'll see you later?" He asked turning to walk backwards to continue talking to me.

"Of course you will." I smiled as I walked over to the front desk.

He smiled and bolted for the vending machine.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooohhhh. No, I don't know where I'm going from here. Lol. BUT Review Please! It makes writing it easier. More of something? Less of something? =)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Smiling to myself I walked over to the front desk, "It's about time..." Bitters said as he stepped aside so I could grab the bags.

"Is time for you to eat another French fry?" I asked while I Smiling to myself I walked over to the front desk, "It's about time..." Bitters said as he stepped aside so I could grab the bags.

Smiling to myself I walked over to the front desk, "It's about time..." Bitters said as he stepped aside so I could grab the bags.

picked up all of the bags and looked to him.

Bitters sighed as a small smile grew across my face. In the end he never won these verbal battles of ours…which happened a lot now that I think of it. He wasn't a complete bad guy; he was just a guy doing his job. Then again if he wasn't such a jerk while doing his job, he wouldn't catch crap from us all the time.

I walked away heading back to my apartment. Camille had forgotten to grab her bags in the midst of her one person race to find Logan, so I decided to just take them up to my room until the movie marathon. It wasn't a problem.

What was a problem? The fact that Kendall might know something about Carlos and that I have yet to hunt him down and get any answers from him. That was now the first thing my to-do list for when I get to my apartment.

The elevator stopped on the main floor and a few people stepped out before I could get on. I hit my floor and waited for the elevator to get there. All I wanted to do at the moment was relax, my feet were killing me. Camille and I had only used the car twice today, to get out to a large parking lot by one of the stores and to get home. We had walked everywhere else. Which it wouldn't have been a problem at all, if I hadn't of worn my Chuck Taylors today. They aren't exactly walking shoes.

The doors opened on my floor and I made way to my apartment. Thankfully the door was unlocked; I walked in a dropped all the bags by the side of the door.

"Hello?" I called out closing the door behind me.

"I'm home!" Dad called from his office.

I nodded, though he couldn't see me, and headed for the couch. I crashed and nuzzled into one of the decorative pillows. After lying like that for a few minutes I rolled over to my back, "Time for answers…" I mumbled as I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

To Kendall:

_What do you know? O.o_

From Kendall:

_About? : )_

To Kendall:

_You know damn well what._

From Kendall:

_Honestly? Not much. He thinks you're cute, that's pretty much all I know._

I couldn't help but to smile at his text. Carlos thinks I'm cute.

_**Yeah, he thinks you're cute, but he beckons to the call of the Jennifers…**_

My smile faded as I put my phone down on the coffee table. This dominating voice was starting to get on my nerves. It wasn't my usual thoughts. My usual thoughts were sarcastic, _I told you so_, and perverted. With the last one not being my fault of course.

"Elizabeth, I have a meeting to go to. If you leave before I come home lock the door and take your key." Dad said sliding on his work jacket.

"You have a meeting at…five o'clock in the afternoon?" I asked after looking to my phone for conformation that it was indeed five o'clock.

"Emergency meeting. Just let us know if you're out all night again." He replied as he walked out the door.

"Welp…there's that." I said to myself as I sat up. I would have to leave a note for my mom; she's a nurse and works ungodly hours.

I decided to just get ready for the movie marathon. I got changed into something I could stand to be wearing. A white tank top, funky (A/N: Love that word.) rainbow pajama pants, a purple jacket, my lady bug slippers, and I was good to go. I was sliding on my jacket when I got a text from Sawyer.

From Sawyer:

_Are you still coming?_

To Sawyer:

_Yeah, just got changed. I'll be there in a few. Are you already there?_

From Sawyer:

_Everyone but you is…_

To Sawyer:

_O.o I'll be there after I write my mom a note._

From Sawyer:

_Okay. : )_

I quickly wrote the note to my mom, telling where I would be and what we would be doing. I'm pretty sure that's the reason my parents pretty much let me do anything. They always knew where I was and what I was doing. I don't really have much to hide. Even if I did, I'm pretty sure I would get away with it because they're basically never here. I put the note on the refrigerator, grabbed my keys and Camille's bags, lock the door, and rolled out.

I got to the guys apartment and knocked, soon after hearing a collective _come in _from basically everyone on the other side.

I walked in closing the door behind me. Everyone was grouped up around the room. Logan and Camille were sitting at the table, my guess Logan was too distracted by her to finish whatever he was working on before. I walked over to them and dropped Camille's bags at her feet.

She looked to the bags then back up to me, "Thanks! I completely forgot about them…" She smiled.

"It's cool." I smiled as I gave Logan a hug.

"ELIZABETH!" I heard a voice shout.

I looked around the room to find Carlos standing at the top of the swirly slide, "What?" I smiled as I walked over to the bottom of it.

"Go down swirly with me!" He smiled widely.

I matched his smile and raced up the ladder. Nothing was better than this swirly slide. Sure it wasn't that long of a slide, but hell it was in an apartment.

"Ladies first," He smiled and bowed slightly as he stepped aside for me to climb inside.

"Why thank you, sir." I said as I climbed in.

Carlos got in after me, making me seated in between his legs. He wrapped an arm around my waist. I was grateful that he was behind me. I could feel my face getting warmer. I placed my arms on his legs and he let go. We laughed loudly as we fell into the yellow tunnel. We stayed at the end of the bottom of the slide for a few moments, his arm still wrapped around my waist. I bit my lip not knowing what to do about it. Carlos probably didn't even realize he was holding me.

"Hey! You're here!" Kendall said walking out of the bathroom, "Let's get this marathon started!" He smiled.

We all cheered and raced for the couch, I got my favorite seat on one of the ends. Kendall picked a movie, turned off the lights, and sat on the floor next to Jo.

It was hard to focus on the movie or having a good time in general. One thing I didn't like about movies was that nobody spoke during them and it gave me time to be alone with my thoughts. I finally figured out the dominating voice that was in my head. The Jennifers had planted a mind bomb on me. Once planted, mind bombs were nearly impossible to defuse. I hadn't caught mine in time and it had gone off, despite my pride and love of who I am, the bomb was able to push all of that a side and was able to make me question who I am.

_**So I'm not a Jennifer, whoopdy-freakin-doo…**_

I aimlessly stared at the TV, trying my hardest to eliminate any girl I thought was prettier than me with my super powers; but I seemed to have a lack of super powers…or even one really. And there seemed to be quite a few girls who I thought were…just plain better than me.

_**No one even likes the Jennifers, no one that matters anyways…**_

I sighed while crossing my arms over my chest as I slouched down into the couch. No matter how hard I tried the skinny bitches wouldn't die, melt, or explode. I'm not sure when this became about weight…damn. That means the bomb expanding to the main parts of my brain…

_**Carlos likes them…Carlos matters…**_

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! So here's the deal. I'm losing internet at my house on June 2nd. But I'm also moving next week...so yeah. I will try to update as much as possible. Until I get moved into the new house it might be once a week. After that it should go back to normal.<strong>  
><strong>BUT Review review review. It is much wanted. 3<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**SAWYER'S POV**

We have been sitting here watching movies for the last four hours and my eyes were starting to burn. The credits of the last movie were rolling and I began to rub my eyes.

"Need. Movie. Break." Elizabeth said as she put her feet to the ground.

"Agreed!" Everyone called as Kendall turned the TV off.

"Good, I need to work on my project anyway." Logan said getting up and walking over to the dinner table.

The rest of us shared a vacant look before shrugging our shoulders, getting up, and moseying on over to where Logan was sitting. Except for Elizabeth, who had made a pit stop at the refrigerator to get a bottle of water before sitting in the last available seat that was next to James.

"Did you guys know," Logan started, getting a nonverbal collective groan from all of us as we rolled our eyes, though we always let him finish because that's just who he is, "Jupiter rotates faster than any planet in the Solar System. It rotates so fast that the days are only 10 hours long." He finished as he picked up his pencil.

"No, but I wished I lived on Jupiter." Elizabeth said opening her bottle.

"Why's that?" Logan asked as he began to write things down.

"I'd be weightless…" She mumbled.

I don't think anyone was supposed to catch that and I think only a few of us did. James, sitting right next to her, had given off a confused look and shifted his eyes to her. Me, I'm the best friend and I always hear when words of the negative state fall from her mouth. Jo, whose is a girl and catches things like that, narrowed her eyes. Camille probably would have caught it if she wasn't so wrapped up in Logan.

"What?" Lagan asked not hearing her.

She shook her head slightly, "Nothing…" She replied taking a drink from her water.

I kept my eyes narrowed while I looked to her before shaking it off, "Did _you_ know that I lost a bunch of weight using Jenny Craig?" I asked causing Elizabeth to smile widely holding back a laugh.

"Really?" Kendall asked with everyone looking to me.

"Heck no, but it got you thinking." I smiled which had started a chain reaction for everyone to smile.

_**I'd be weightless there…**_

I sighed deeply. Her four words kept ringing in my ears, and I don't mean ring in the sense that it was like my favorite Beatles song.

_**I'd be weightless there…**_

Something about that comment didn't sit right with me. I mean why would _Elizabeth_ say something like that? She's never had problems with her weight. I would know; we grew up together. To me she was still LizzyBear, my best friend and favorite wrestling enthusiast who eats like a trucker.

_**LA has changed her…**_

But I didn't think it had changed her _that_ much.

_**Hopefully it's just an outlet; she tends to do that sometimes…**_

By that time I had fallen completely out of whatever conversation was being held without me. I looked to Elizabeth. She had a small smile on her face and was looking over to…Carlos. She looked away right on time for Carlos to look at her. I'm not sure how this is going to play out…I just hope it plays out soon. Elizabeth will need something to pull her out of this.

"Sawyer, speak!" Someone pulled me from my thoughts.

"…Yeah?" I asked looking around the table to find the source of the voice.

"You okay over there?" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm fine." I replied.

Elizabeth kept her eyes narrowed as the front door burst open. We all jumped and looked to see Mrs. Knight and Katie walk in the multiple pizza boxes.

"Who's hungry?" Mrs. Knight shouted with a smile on her face.

We all shouted, nothing in particular, as we all rushed over to Mrs. Knight as she set the pizza down on the kitchen counter. All, with the exception of Elizabeth…

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

Everyone jumped at the smell of pizza filling the room. I stayed seated, biting at my bottom lip, staring at the table. I was hoping that the more I sat still the faster everyone else would turn into T-Rex's making my stillness become my very own invisibility cloak.

"Come on, Elizabeth. Get it while it's hot!" Mama Knight called.

…_**Epically failed…**_

"Uhm," I said trying to think up an excuse, "you go ahead and get yours. It's a little crowded in there…" I sputtered out.

"Oh-no, Mama doesn't eat til all the cubs are fed." She replied.

_**She's serious and she means well…go!**_

I quietly sighed, as if eating one slice of pizza was going to kill me, and got up. I walked over to the pack of animals I called my friends and Mama Knight handed me a plate. I weakly smiled and turned to the pizza.

"Hey Elizabeth," Katie smiled as most of the crowd made their way back over to the table, "we got your favorite." She smiled sliding one of the boxes over to me.

I opened the box and there it was. A large meat loves pizza with extra cheese and bacon. I couldn't stop the small smile that was starting to form. The smile had switched to a grin as I shifted my eyes to Katie, "Thanks, guys." I said instantly taking two of the largest pieces.

Katie smiled as I joined the rest of the group at the table.

"How's the song going, Elizabeth?" Carlos asked starting our own conversation apart from everyone else as I sat down and he took a bite from his slice pizza.

"Trust me," I laughed, "that is the farthest thing from my mind." I replied taking a bite from my pizza.

As I pulled my bite away from the rest of the slice the cheese dangled down slightly making a bridge to close the gap. I smiled and played "_let's see how much cheese I can make into my mouth before it hits the plate…" _with it ending at a score of barley anything.

I looked over to Carlos to see that had was playing the same game that I had just been playing. He looked over to me with a matching cheese beard on his chin. We both got a good look at each other and burst into laughter as we got the cheese off of our chins.

"So what movie are we watching next?" Sawyer asked as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Zorro?" Jo suggested.

"Zorro Zorro Zorro Zorro Zorro! I say a million times yes!" I shouted slamming a hand down to the table with my eyes wide.

After my brain caught up with my mouth, making me realize what I had just done, I closed my mouth and slowly sat back in my seat shifting my eyes around the table looking to the different reactions my outburst had gotten. The only reaction that wasn't shocked as hell was the only one who expected it, Sawyer. He had a smile on his face and an eyebrow raised. He knows it's my favorite movie…

"I uh…really wanna watch Zorro…" I said in my inside voice.

"Well then, Zorro it is." Logan said as a smile grew across his face from my excitement.

"Someone put it in…now." Everything got pretty intense after Zorro was agreed upon.

"We're not allowed to eat in front of the TV." Kendall rained on my parade.

"…But…they eat pie in front of the TV all the time! I've seen them do it!" I argued pointing to James and Carlos whose eyes got wide in mid bite of their pizza.

"No meals in front of the TV." Kendall corrected himself.

I turned to face Mama Knight, who was still in the kitchen trying to sort through all of the pizza boxes, "Mama Knight," I called.

"Yes, dear?" She called back looking up from the pizza box in front of her.

"May we please sit in front of the TV while we eat?" I asked hopeful.

"I think you all should stay at the table while you eat." She replied in that mom-ish way they have.

_**I didn't want to have to do this…**_

I broke out the big guns. Upon seeing this be done for the first time I had to learn how to do it myself. I had gotten Katie to teach me the _big brown eyes_routine she does when needed. So far I have only been able to get it to work on my Dad…mainly because I've only used it on my Dad.

Mama Knight's face twitched with weakness, this was only going to work if I hit her full on with it. I pouted my lips as if I had just heard something spiteful about me and was about to cry. Her eye twitched as the other one stayed strong…but not for long.

"Okay! Got eat in front of the TV!" Mama Knight gave up.

We all cheered and headed for the couch. As I passed Katie I was sure to fist bump her as to say _Thanks_. She returned it with a smile as to say _Gets 'em every time_.

"So what's your deal with Zorro?" Camille asked with a light laugh from what I could only guess was my outburst.

"I love it." Was my simple reply as I took a bite of pizza.

"Why though?"

"Antonio Benderas. Love him." I replied through my mouth full of pizza. Camille gave me a look as if she were still asking why. I swallowed my food and sighed, "Ever heard him talk?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"Boom boom pow." I said.

"So bottom line, you like guys who speak Spanish?" She asked.

"Pretty much." I smiled looking to the TV taking another bite from my pizza.

I stopped in mid chew and my eyes got wide as soon as I realized who was sitting next to me. I'm not sure who was paying attention to that conversation that was being held. I was hoping on everything that the Latino next to me wasn't…

* * *

><p><strong>This is exciting for this story, the first POV change, of our favorite best friend SAWYER! XD Important question for you guys. Sex, want some? Lol. MEANING: When they do finally get together (who the hell knows when...) would any of you wantbe offended by sex scenes between the two? Because I have no idea what to do with them when the get together mainly bcause I don't know how he would act in a relationship...ya know? Let me know, REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: **Lol, I want to make it clear that when I asked about sex…that it's just something I need to know. I'm not planning on getting them together so they can hurry up and do the dirty deed. No, that's not how I operate. I think about things ****chapters**** before I write them, I'm still not even sure if I'm going to write it or not. So ya'll need to chill about me waiting for the right time, because basically all of you said that. XD It made me laugh REALLY hard.)**

Since I had let the Spanish cat out of the bag I have been sitting in silence. Camille had finally accepted my answer and had let it drop. I was still wondering if Carlos was paying attention. Half of me was hoping he did while the other half wanted to rip my tongue out for letting it slip.

With all of my Carlos thoughts pushed a side I was actually able to focus on Zorro and get a smidge lost in his world. I had found myself smiling every time Zorro had sliced a Z onto something. Leaving his mark. That is why I'm here, isn't it? In LA.

_**Gustavo won't wait forever…**_

I sighed at the thought and sank down into my seat. Carlos had yet again made me forget about the song I was to write. He wasn't even the one talking to me this time; I was _thinking_ about him though. So now I can't even think about him without my brain going numb? Awesome…

The credits for Zorro began to roll and I was wanted to slap myself for missing the rest of the movie.

"Whose movie is this?" I asked.

"Mine." James said leaning forward to grab his drink.

"Can I-"

"No." James said cutting me short on my sentence.

I was slightly shocked, my mouth still open. How could he have possibly known what I was going to ask him?

"What?" I asked blinking hard a few times.

"No. You cannot borrow it. I know how you are, I'll never see it again." James replied putting his soda back down after taking a drink.

"But-"

"No." He repeated cutting me off again.

"I give things back! Ask Sawyer!" I exclaimed trying to defend myself.

Sawyer, who had been stretching, froze with his arms bent at the elbows above his head and one eye wide while the other was slightly closed. I was waiting for Sawyer to back me up on this, but he just sat there…blinking when needed.

My eye twitched, "Sawyer…" I narrowed my eyes.

He shifted his eyes away from me, still not moving.

"Sawyer! I'm not a T-Rex!" I shouted with a laugh.

He sighed deeply as he relaxed, "Do I really have to get in on this?" He asked.

"You _are_ my best friend." I replied.

"The last time you borrowed something from me it took me months to get it back." He replied.

I was trying to fight a small smile as I slowly turned my head back to James. Who had a look of victory on his face and was slowly nodding his head, "What now?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"You got it back though, didn't you?" I asked facing Sawyer again.

He shifted his eyes again, "Yeah."

"I think that's the point of the story." I stated crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned back.

I was not going to give up easily on this. It will be mine! ...Maybe there is such a thing as too much time with the guys…

"We have two more movies then we have to end it." Kendall said getting up to switch out the movies.

"Please?" I asked still looking to James.

"No." He replied.

I sighed; there probably wasn't any chance that I was going to get to borrow it tonight. I'll get it eventually though.

"Do we have to watch the last ones?" Jo groaned.

"We've watched like nine of them." Camille stated.

"No more movies." Logan agreed with them.

"Please!" I asked giving it one more shot for the night.

"No!" James laughed.

"Fine." I groaned dramatically with a smile.

I grabbed my dishes and took them over to the sink. I didn't have to, Mama Knight made sure to tell me every time she caught me, but I started to clean the dishes I had dirtied. It just didn't feel right to come over, dirty them, and leave them for someone else to clean. I'm not sure how I picked up the habit, but I've been doing it since I've been old enough for chores.

Once I had gotten the soap to lather on the dishes I turned around and leaned back on the sink. I guess every one decided that we were done with movies for the night (which was fine by me. My eyes were starting to burn from the screen) and had all broken up into groups of conversation. Except for Carlos, who had fallen asleep during Zorro.

I smiled at the sight of him curled up on the end of the couch. My own personal raven haired distraction. The bonfire still played in my mind every few moments. The _'this-feels-right'_ feeling he gave me doesn't happen often. Honestly, I thought I had lost the ability. Carlos made me feel it in an instant.

"Elizabeth." I was pulled from my thoughts.

I blinked hard a few times, "Yeah?" I asked.

Jo narrowed her eyes, "You've been washing that dish for like five minutes…you okay?" She asked leaning back on the sink next to me.

"Yeah. I'm just…tired I guess." I replied, which wasn't a lie.

"I finish them up. You go ahead and go home. Get some sleep." Jo said taking the dish and sponge away from me.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yep, go on." She smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." I said walking over to the group.

I went around the room and gave everyone a hug and a '_I'll see you tomorrow'_. Well, all with the exception of Carlos. I couldn't bring myself to wake him up. He just looked to…adorable.

I walked out of the apartment lightly closing the door behind me and trudged my way back to mine. I couldn't stop yawning from the moment that I walked out of the guys' apartment, I wasn't aware of just how tired I was.

I got to my apartment and opened the door with no problem. I guess Mom had just gotten home.

"Anyone up still!" I called as I shut the door behind me.

"Kitchen." Mom called back. I shuffled my way to the hallway that led to my room, but got stopped by the mama, "Did you have fun?" She asked.

Mom was always worried about me being a teenager…not that I am one and she was worried about it, but about me actually being a teenager. To her teenagers shouldn't know about contracts and shouldn't have to worry about deadlines. Which under a different circumstance I would agree, but I want this. So, what can ya do?

"Yeah. Is Dad not home?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"No, said he had to stay at the office all night." She replied.

I narrowed my eyes at this. He couldn't have gotten enough work done from this afternoon?

I took a deep breath in, "Welp, I'm beat. I'm going to bed." I stated going to my room.

"Night, dear!" Mom called.

"Yeah, niumbum." I mumbled closing my bedroom door.

I was glad that I had changed into my PJs before going to the marathon. Being able to just hurry into bed is one of my favorite things.

Right as my head hit my pillow my phone went off. I groaned and reached into my jacket pocket. I was too tired to care about wearing it still.

From Carlos:

You left…

To Carlos:

Yes, I did…

From Carlos:

Without saying bye to me?

To Carlos:

You were asleep…I'll see you tomorrow.

CARLOS' POV

From Elizabeth:

You were asleep…I'll see you tomorrow.

_**Yeah, but I miss you now…**_

To Elizabeth:

WANNA GO TO THE PARK TOMORROW! O.O

From Elizabeth:

Maybe….I gotta get some sleep. Nighty night Carlitos.

To Elizabeth:

Nighty night.

I sighed putting my phone down on the dresser next to my bed. Now comes the task of getting to sleep…with her on my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Lol, I want to make it clear that when I asked about sex…that it's just something I need to know. I'm not planning on getting them together so they can hurry up and do the dirty deed. No, that's not how I operate. I think about things ****chapters**** before I write them, I'm still not even sure if I'm going to write it or not. So ya'll need to chill about me waiting for the right time, because basically all of you said that. XD It made me laugh REALLY hard. Sorry that my first attempt at a Carlos POV was pretty sucky. I'm still in the porcess of getting into like...the Carlos state of mind. Cause I know I haven't been portraying him that well either...Review! 3)**


	10. Chapter 10

ELIZABETH'S POV

To Carlos:

_Sorry Carlos, I can't go to the park today. I have some homework I need to finish and I need to get a start on the song. Maybe some other time… :{(_

I sighed as I sat down at the desk in my room. Homework I was able to get out of the way in no time; it was algebra. I'm a beast in algebra. I'm almost good enough to give Logan a run for his money…almost.

I sat there staring down at the blank sheet of paper, pen in hand. I find it amazing. I always have something to say to someone and now that I have the chance to say it to the world…I got nothing. I started to twirl my pen through my fingers and sat back in my seat.

_**Writers block…what a bitch…**_

_**Fuck it…I give up for now…**_

To Sawyer:

_Whatcha doin'?_

From Sawyer:

_Making sure Carlos doesn't break his neck._

"What?" I shouted quickly sitting up in my seat.

To Sawyer:

_Where are you?_

From Sawyer:

_Pool._

I quickly got up and ran out of my apartment. I was running as fast as I could to get to the pool. I couldn't get there fast enough in my book.

"What do you mean _making sure Carlos doesn't break his neck_?" I asked as I ran up to Sawyer.

"How many ways can I mean that?" He counter asked.

Panic took over. It always made me nervous when the guys tried doing crazy things. Carlos seemed to take the cake on crazy things. The first example on the tip of my tongue would be the game of Twister he decided to play while pogo dancing…well that one is more random than crazy, but you get the idea. For some reason, of which I can't figure out, he feels the need to put his neck on the line and I don't like it.

"He's wearing his helmet, he'll be fine!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"The helmet won't stop him from breaking his neck!" I shouted.

"Or will it?" Sawyer asked raising an eyebrow.

"No…no it won't." I replied with no emotion in my voice.

"Well," Sawyer started but came up short, "I…got nothing, but I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Well, what's he doing?" I asked.

Sawyer weakly smiled and pointed up. I looked up and finally realized the rope that was connected to what I was guessing to be a window to the guys' apartment and the other end was to the far side of the pool.

"Homemade zip-line…" I mumbled through a sigh.

"I'm here to make sure he lands it AND get it on tape." Sawyer looked down to his hands and then looked back to me. "Okay…maybe not get it on tape." He said after seeing he didn't have a camera.

"So stopping him wasn't an option?" I asked.

Sawyer sighed, "You know Carlos and how nothing gets through his helmet to his thick skull…" He mumbled.

Carlos poked his head out the window, looked to his mission, and smiled.

"Bitters?" I questioned through a mumble hoping on my last ray of hope that Carlos wouldn't do this.

"Lunch." Sawyer replied crossing his arms over his chest as we both looked up at Carlos.

I sighed as Carlos threw one end to a jump rope over the main rope and wrapped the ends of it tightly around his hands. I held my breath as he climbed full out of the window, "Whooooo!" He shouted as he pushed of from the building. I covered my eyes as quickly as I could, not wanting to see how this would end.

Moment later people started cheering. Normally this would be a good thing, but I cheer at Jackass. What's stopping them from cheering at the Carlos version of that?

"Is he dead? Is he breathing? Is he alive?" I quickly asked barley peeking through my fingers.

"You just asked me the same question three different ways." Sawyer laughed.

"Then answer!"

"He's fine."

Sighing I dropped my hands and looked to Carlos. I narrowed my eyes at the sight. At least I understood why he did it now. Carlos was surrounded by the Jennifers. For some sick reason I thought he was done with them. I distinctly remember us having a conversation about this on the stairwell.

"That was amazing…"

"You looked like a super hero…"

"Will you do it again?"

"It's funny really…" I stated.

"What is?" Sawyer asked looking to me.

"One of my close friends risks his neck, sticks the landing, and all I can think about is burning the place down." I replied as I started to walk back to my apartment.

The walk back to my apartment was a short one. I walked inside accidently slamming the door behind me, thankfully nobody else was home to yell at me for it. I leaned back against the door, locked it, and shifted my vision around the room.

I don't think I've ever been this mad in my life. This even tops when I had first met the Tri-Pods (the Jennifers) for the first time…

_It was my third day here at the Palm Woods. I was relaxing by the pool under one of the giant umbrellas waiting for Sawyer to come back from his set. I was sorting through some of my older songs, trying to put them in order._

"_Excuse me!" A red headed boy exclaimed, slightly out of breath, pushing a large fan and carrying a boom box._

"_Uhm-okay..."I said confused as he tossed two cords behind my chair, plugged them in, and continued to pushing the fan for a few more chairs._

_I shook it off and went back to my papers. A few moments later music blared from the boom box and the boy turned the fan on full blast as three girls began to walk out from the building in slow motion…_

"_Oh come on!" I shouted as my papers flew everywhere. I quickly tried to gather my papers before I lost them all, but it wasn't going very well with the fan going._

_I looked to the girls then to the cord and repeated this again. Frustrated I sighed and yanked the cords out of the plug in. The girls were shocked from the sudden lack of music and wind. One of them stopped and the other two tripped over the first one. I stifled a laughed as two of them fell to the ground and the last one into the pool._

_Everyone who had been standing and staring had laughed and focused their attention on something else as I began to pick up my papers._

_Nine. I'm missing nine and won't be able to get them back._

"_You!" Someone shouted turning me around._

"_Yes?" I asked._

"_You're going to regret you did that." One of the girls said trying to stare a whole through me._

_I pressed my lips to a line, gathered up the rest of my songs, and looked back to her, "Kay." I said with a smile as I walked away._


	11. Chapter 11

SAWYER'S POV

I was looking everywhere for my highlighters. I had just gotten the new script for my show and needed to highlight my lines for memorizing. I swear I have looked everywhere in my room and I didn't even need all of my highlighters, just one. I sighed as my phone rang pulling me from my hunt.

From Carlos:

_Do you have a jump rope? O.o_

To Carlos:

_Yes._

From Carlos:

_Can I borrow it? O.O_

To Carlos:

…_What's the stunt?_

From Carlos:

_What makes you think there's a stunt?_

To Carlos:

_o.O_

From Carlos:

_..._

To Carlos:

_We both know how this is going to end._

From Carlos:

_So, can I borrow it or not?_

To Carlos:

_Give me one good reason why I should let you borrow it?_

From Carlos:

_WHY ARE YOU SO PROTECTIVE OVER YOUR JUMP ROPE!_

To Carlos:

_Dude. o.O_

From Carlos:

_Sharing is caring!_

To Carlos:

_Yeah? And I care…about my jump rope._

From Carlos:

_Just meet me by the pool. Bring the jump rope!_

To Carlos:

…_Fine._

I sighed as I got my jump rope and headed down to the pool. I know there can't be anything good coming from this.

I met him poolside, jump rope in hand, "Explain." I demanded before handing over my jump rope.

"Elizabeth likes Zorro…right?" Carlos asked looking back and forth between the jump rope and me.

I narrowed my eyes, "Yeah."

"Awesome! Can you make sure she's down here?" He asked quickly grabbing the jump rope out of my hand and began to make a run for it.

"Down here for what?" I shouted.

He stopped and looked back to me, "Nothing…it'll be great!" He grinned like a maniac before taking off again. I looked around to find the source for the need of my jump rope it didn't take long for me to find it. There was a rope connecting the building to the far side of the pool, joy.

I sighed as my phone buzzed in my pocket.

From Elizabeth:

_Whatcha doin'?_

To Elizabeth:

_Making sure Carlos doesn't break his neck._

_**That might have not been the best way to tell her the situation…**_

From Elizabeth:

_Where are you?_

To Elizabeth:

_Pool._

Within seconds she was right next to me trying to catch her breath, "What do you mean _making sure Carlos doesn't break his neck_?" She asked carefully annunciating every word, something she only did when she would panic.

"How many ways can I mean that?" I counter asked, "He's wearing his helmet, he'll be fine!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"The helmet won't stop him from breaking his neck!" She shouted.

"Or will it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No…no it won't." She replied.

"Well," I started but came up short, "I…got nothing, but I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Well, what's he doing?" She asked.

I weakly smiled and pointed up, she followed and every muscle in her face dropped, "Homemade zip-line…" She mumbled through a sigh.

"I'm here to make sure he lands it AND get it on tape." I looked down to my hands and then looked back to her. "Okay…maybe not get it on tape." Elizabeth being in panic makes me nervous and makes me…just keep talking.

"So stopping him wasn't an option?" She asked.

I sighed, "You know Carlos and how nothing gets through his helmet to his thick skull…" I mumbled.

Carlos poked his head out the window, looked to his mission, and smiled.

"Bitters?" She questioned through a mumble.

"Lunch." I replied crossing my arms over my chest as we both looked up at Carlos.

I sighed as Carlos threw one end to a jump rope over the main rope and wrapped the ends of it tightly around his hands. I could hear Elizabeth catch her breath as he climbed full out of the window, "Wooooo!" He shouted as he pushed of from the building.

It all happened fast. Elizabeth covered her eyes as Carlos flew to the other side of the pool. He landed safely with a collective cheer from everyone who saw.

"Is he dead? Is he breathing? Is he alive?" She quickly asked her eyes still covered.

"You just asked me the same question three different ways." I laughed.

"Then answer!"

"He's fine." I replied looking over to her.

She sighed uncovering her eyes, the smile of relief she wore quickly faded. I followed her line of vision and saw Carlos being flocked by the Jennifers.

She sighed again out of frustration, "What is?" I asked looking back to her.

"One of my close friends risks his neck, sticks the landing, and all I can think about is burning the place down." She replied as she started to walk into the Palm Woods.

I looked back to Carlos who was trying to fight his way past the Jennifers and over to me. He looked to each of them quickly, "Free lip gloss!" I shouted pointing in a different direction.

They backed off and ran in the direction, he took the chance and hurried over to me; "Where's Elizabeth?" He asked looking past me.

"She was here." I assured him.

He smiled, "Did she like it?" He asked.

"She…felt something." I replied.

Carlos smiled, "Where'd she go?"

"Uhm, she has homework to finish and I have to highlight my lines…after I find my highlighters." I answered quickly.

He smiled, "Alright, I'll catch up with you guys later." He said with a wave.

ELIZABETH'S POV

I passed on finishing my homework and was lying on the couch flipping through TV channels mocking the people as the quickly appeared and vanished.

Dad walked out from his office, pulling on his jacket, "I'll be at the office if you need me." He said catching my attention.

I narrowed my eyes at him and looked to my watch; 6:30PM. "You know," I said while sitting up, "I'm not going to believe that lie forever." I stated locking his eyes.

He stopped in mid straightening his jacket and caught my glare; he blinked as his gaze fell to the floor. He sighed and walked out of the apartment.

_**Its official…boys are stupid…**_

"Except my Sawyer..." I said aloud as if he were here.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy hell, was that me who fell of the face of the Earth? Well I'm back and here is this chapter. It's a filler, but I thought you guys should know the truth. :3 Review pllleeeeaaaassssse.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

I had given up on TV and was sitting back at my desk in my room. I had finished all my homework, had changed into some pajammies, and was trying to work on the song again. I couldn't get Carlos and the Tri-pods out of my head though. I started to tap the pencil to the paper hoping to catch a beat I could use.

I dropped my pencil on my desk to someone knocking on my door, "Yeah?" I called through a sigh.

The door opened a crack and my Mom poked her head in, "Hey, I brought dinner home." She smiled.

"Alright I'll be out in a sec." I smiled as I began to put everything away.

"And your magazines came in today. I put them on the couch."

"Thanks." I followed her out to the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" She asked handing me a plate.

I sighed. No, everything is not okay. Carlos pulled a stupid stunt for stupid people, Dad is a liar, I have yet to even begin the song I was to write for Gustavo, and I'm not even hungry.

"Long day I guess." I replied as I spooned a small pile of Chinese food on my plate.

"Have you gotten anywhere with the song?" Mom asked passing me the egg rolls.

I made a disgusted look to her question and took an angry bite out of an egg roll, plopping it down on my plate.

Mom laughed, "That bad?"

"I've never been this blocked before, I don't understand it!" I exclaimed as we sat at the table.

"Maybe this is a sign to take a break from all this show business stuff?" She asked raising an eyebrow as she took a bite of her food.

"I'll take a break of the Jennifers…" I mumbled moving food around on my plate.

"Where's your Dad?" She asked not catching what I said.

I shifted my eyes from her to my fork, "Main office." I passed on his lie.

Mom drew in a long breath before slowly letting it out, "Alright."

The rest of dinner we ate in silence, the only thing that could be heard was the clink of our silverware on our plates. Shortly Mom had eaten everything on her plate and excused herself to go to bed.

I stayed at the table, pushing what was left of my food around on my plate, when my phone buzzed.

From Carlos:

_What did you think?:D_

I huffed and narrowed my eyes and put the phone down on the table. I got up from the table and cleaned everything up before grabbing my magazines and going into my room. I finally kicked my shoes off as I closed my door behind me. I sighed as I sulked over to my bed.

_**I just need to relax…that's all…I'll be better after I do…**_

I lied down on my bed, sounding like an old man in the process, and began to sort through my magazines. Most of them were celebrity gossip, my brain is a media suck hole like that. The more I flipped through the magazines was the more I wanted to rip my throat out. All of the celebrity gossip magazines were all about whose gained weight, whose lost weight, and who had the '_best bikini bods'_. It didn't help that every face of a powerful female celeb that I respected was replaced by one of the tri-pods.

_**You'll never be a Jennifer…**_

Is everyone this concerned with how they look? Is pride this important? When I was back in Illinois, the biggest concern I n my old high school was who had the sexiest tractor. I guess the stakes are just that much higher out here in LA.

I sighed and tossed the magazines down on the floor next to my bed. I crawled to the foot of the bed and reached to flip down the light switch.

I was finding it hard to stop my thoughts. With me doing nothing, but lying in the dark, it was actually making it easier for my thoughts to pillage though my mind. The back of my eyes began to throb as a headache slowly started to set in. I blinked my eyes lightly.

_At least the crazy Latino is okay…_

My eyelids began to get heavy as I yawned and got under my cover. I rolled to my side to face the wall and snuggled into my pillow.

"Elizabeth Ann, I'll tell you one more time; get up or you'll be late for school!" Mom yelled while banging on my bedroom door.

My eyes snapped open as I inhaled deeply. The dream I was taken from wasn't a very happy one; needless to say I'm glad to be awake, "I'm up!" I shouted to assure my mom.

"Get dressed. Eat." She demanded. I heard her footsteps get faint as she walked away from my room to continue her morning.

I sat up and looked around my room as if seeing it for the first time. I shifted my eyes, trying to blink away spots, as I got out of bed. Yawning, I trudged my way over to my closet and picked out my clothes for the day. I laid everything on my bed and began to change.

I had gotten my pajammies off, about to drop my shirt to the ground, when I froze. Swallowing hard, I looked over to the floor length mirror across the room. My breath was caught in my throat. It's my body. I've had it my whole life. Only now, I knew how the world was looking at me. Like I had a brand new pair of eyes I looked myself up and down. I saw everything that the magazines had saw as "flaws" in me. Surprised at how many there were I tore my eyes away and finished getting dressed with a new not-so-good attitude to start the day.

I got the rest of my things together, slung my book bag over my shoulder, and walked out of my room. I walked out to the living room to find my mom rushing around. She wasn't supposed to go to work until noon, "Mom, what's up?" I asked.

She stopped in her tracks and looked to me with wide eyes, "Your father didn't come home from the office last night and I have to get everything he was supposed to do after work yesterday done before I go to work." She replied looking through some papers.

"Anything I can help with?" I asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah," She said opening a cabinet.

"What?"

Mom closed the cabinet and tossed me a blueberry cereal bar, "Go to school." She replied in an 'I'm-the-adult-I'll-take-care-of-it' tone.

I caught the cereal bar, grabbed my phone, and weakly smiled as I walked out heading to the Palm Woods School.

Walking down the hallway, I looked down to my phone. Carlos had blown it up with text messages, missed calls, and voicemails. Every now and then I would spot a call from one of the other guys or Jo or Camille, who had probably given in to the begging of Carlos to call. I smiled.

_**I can't stay mad at him…**_

From what I could tell by the time of the texts and calls he had stayed up most of the night trying to get a hold of me to see if I was okay or to see if I was mad. I wasn't mad at Carlos for long yesterday. Sure, I was upset he did that stunt, but I was mad at the Tri-pods. For fawning over him when he was getting praised by his friends.

I got to the lobby and saw my classmates sitting and chatting. There were still a few minutes, about ten, before class started. My guys and girls were sitting in a cluster of chairs; Carlos with his back to me helmet and all. He was sitting with his head resting in his hand, his elbow propped up on the arm rest, nodding lightly as if he were fighting to stay awake.

I weakly smiled, walked up behind his chair, and lightly set my book bag on the ground. I pressed my index finger to my lips for those around Carlos who saw me. The smiled and gave a small nod before going back to their conversations. I leaned over the chair; his breathing was steady. I could keep time to it; it was so steady.

I looped one of my arms carefully through the space between his arm and his head and wrapped both my arms around his chest, resting my head next to his. Carlos jumped, holding his helmet to his head, and looked over to me, "Morning." I greeted as he settled back into his seat.

Carlos jumped and turned to face me sitting on his knees ion his seat as he realized it was me, "Are you alright?" He nearly shouted.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"I was trying to get a hold of you all night. I thought something happened." He replied, his lack of sleep showing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Carlitos. I didn't mean to make you worry."

Carlos yawned, "It's okay as long as you're okay."

I smiled, "I'm fine, I promise." He returned the smile and held his arms out for a hug. I leaned forward and he wrapped his arms around me and I did the same for him.

We broke the hug and he looked to my hands, "Are you going to eat that?" He asked.

I looked to my hands. I had forgotten all about the cereal bar my mom had tossed to me earlier.

…_**Are you?**_

"…No. Go for it." I replied holding it out to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that me who fell of the planet? Welp, sorry for the wait. Reviews? :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Class seemed to drag on forever as I yawned watching the clock on the wall. The Palm Wood's version of a school bell rang and everyone jumped out of their seats scrambling for the door. I slowly packed all of my things into my back pack and slugged my way out of class. I walked back to my place, yawning and dragging my feet, in hopes of just doing my homework and maybe take a nap. I haven't felt this tired in a while, when I did though it hit me like a brick wall.

I smiled weakly as I walked into my apartment. My smile fell though, when I saw I had walked into a war; my parents were yelling back and forth. I've never seen them act like this. I'm pretty sure I've never seen them fight. I always let myself believe that they never fought or they just did it while I was out. My eyes shifted back and forth as they took turns trying to cut each other down.

I shut the door behind me; it closed with a heavy slam that made both of my parents jump and look at me. They both stood as frozen as a deer caught in headlights, breathing heavily as they stared at me. I did nothing but return an emotionless gaze back at them.

I shifted my eyes with a sigh, "I don't care what it's about, but can it stop now? I have homework to do." I said.

Still breathing heavily they looked back to each other not saying a word. I somberly walked between them to my room not giving them a passing or second glance. I shut my bedroom door behind me and dropped my back pack on the desk. Sighing to the sound of the front door slamming shut, I sat down to try to start my homework. I was glad I didn't have much though; I only had to read a chapter of speak.

I had gotten a few pages in before my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Kelly.

From Kelly:

_Are you busy?_

To Kelly:

_Not really; just finishing reading for school. What's up?_

From Kelly:

_When you're finished can you come by the studio?_

To Kelly:

_Sure I can; no problem._

I finished the chapter, with new anxiety forming in my stomach, and quickly headed to the studio. For what though? I haven't even started the song yet, there wasn't anything to go over yet. Was I on my way to meet the hot headed fire breathing dragon that I've heard stories about? I swallowed hard as I pulled into a parking spot, cut off the engine, and basically ran into the building. I shoved past people, as politely as I could, making my way up to the studio. I slammed on my personal brakes right outside the door. I shuddered out a sigh and knocked on the door.

It opened with a smiling Kelly on the other side of it, "Come on in, Elizabeth."

I smiled and walked in. With the exception of Kelly, the studio seemed to be dead. Nobody was around, "Where's Gustavo?" I asked holding my breath shoving my hands in my pockets.

"He's out of town with Griffin," she stated. I sighed and rolled my eyes in relief, "but he wanted me to check in on you to see how much of the song you have." She looked up from her folder and we sat down.

I looked down to the floor. The last thing I wanted to do was disappoint Kelly and Gustavo. They were giving me a chance and it felt like I was wasting it by not having anything ready to show. I shifted my eyes to Kelly; she was looking at me waiting for my answer. I dropped my jaw slightly and tried searching my brain for something to tell her, but nothing was coming to me.

"You don't have anything yet, do you?" She asked with an amused smile.

"Not…yet..." I replied lifting my head.

"It's fine. I'll just…TEXT Gustavo and tell him that you're working hard on it." She said raising her eyebrows on the word text.

"Not good at lying?" I asked.

"What gave that away?" She asked phone in hand.

"The way that you said 'TEXT'." I laughed as we stood up.

"Well, I can only hold him off for so long. You'll have to have something written by the time he comes back." She stated.

I slowly sighed, "I know. It's just…"

"You're blocked? Gustavo goes through that a lot. I'm sure it'll come to you soon." She tried to assure me.

"I hope so…" I weakly smiled as I left the studio and went back home.

It felt like a long while that I sat in the car of the Palm Woods parking lot. Clouds had started to form over the city and I took it as a hint to head inside. I dug into my pocket and pulled out my phone to call Sawyer, hopefully he wasn't on set.

Sawyer picked up as I walked through the Palm Woods doors, "Hello?"

"Hey, are you on set?" I asked as I slowly walked through the lobby.

"No, I'm in my room."

"Well, I'm in need of help. Meet me at my place?" I asked as I got into the elevator.

"Of course!"

We said our goodbyes and hung up as the elevator doors dinged and parted. I rushed to my place, surprised to find the door unlocked and nobody home. Mom had left a note for me on the kitchen counter saying that Dad was the one who had stormed out earlier and that she had left to go and talk to him. "Alright…" I said throwing away the note as if Mom had just told me standing next to me.

JAMES' POV

The guys and I had a few days off since Gustavo was out of town and I decided to spend my time wisely by working on me. Looking this good doesn't come easy. I just took out my whitening strips for my teeth and was working on my hair, lucky comb in hand. Through the bathroom door I could hear Kendall shout followed by crashes and breaking glass. I shifted my eyes to the door, but quickly went back to the mirror and picked up a smaller so I could see the back of my head.

_**Better wear your Cuda…**_

As I reached for my Cuda hairspray something from the other side of the door made it slam in momentarily with a loud bang. I jumped and regained my composure before opening the door, "What the hell was that?" I asked my eyes still a little wide as I leaned out of the bathroom.

"A puck." Kendall called standing next to the dining table. He narrowed his eyes and he got a slightly confused look on his face, "You're in the bathroom. Why do you need another mirror?" He asked as he walked over and picked up the puck.

"So I can see the back of my head." I replied.

He smiled, "Ah, I see. Are you in?" He asked holding up his hockey stick.

I narrowed my eyes, "Yes." I replied as I began to put all my bathroom things away and got my things for the rink.

On the way to the rink, walking down the halls of the Palm Woods, Kendall and I were catching up about the past season and what each of us missed while we were recording for Gustavo.

"He made a winning score that was out of this world." Kendall said as he pushed the button for the elevator.

Something about that phrase reminded me of Elizabeth. I'm not sure why or what, but I thought of her. It took practically all day for me to think of it, but while we were on our way back home, it hit me.

"Kendall, during the movie marathon did you hear what Elizabeth said about Jupiter?" I asked as we got off of the bus.

Kendall made a face of confusion, "No. Why?" He asked as we continued down the sidewalk.

I slung my bag over my shoulder, "She said she wished she lived there."

He smiled in amusement, "Her and Logan should get an apartment there."

"No, dude…" I stopped him, "She said the reason why is because she would be weightless there."

Every muscle in his face dropped, "That's what she mumbled?"

"Yeah..."

"You're sure you didn't hear her wrong?" He asked as we continued to the Palm Woods.

"I was sitting right next to her." We walked for a few blocks with nothing said, but this was bothering me. "So what do we do about it?" I asked.

"Nothing..." Kendall replied.

"Nothing!" I repeated.

"For now. We'll step in when we see it getting worse than just words." He explained as we walked through the Palm Woods doors.

* * *

><p>Reeeeeview? Sorry for the wait. I'm hopin to have internet in my room soon.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

The next day, somehow I was able to calm down from the talk with Kelly to bearing my soul to Sawyer; I woke up and just lied there for what felt like hours. I knew Sawyer had to be on set until later so I had time to kill. After I found the will to get out of bed and to get dressed I sat at my desk and logged onto my laptop. I might as well take a crack at the song.

Nothing was coming to me; I was sitting at my desk staring at the online version of a blank sheet of paper. I sighed and leaned back in my seat. I tried to come up with a new beat even as I drummed my hands on my desk, but the only ones that would come out were the ones of Big Time Rush. I stopped in the middle of Boyfriend as I got a Skype call from James.

(A/N: I'm new to skype so I thought I would throw it in the story. Haha :) )

"Hey James," I answered with a smile.

"Hey Elizabeth, I'm gunna go to the Palm Woods Gym. Wanna come with?" He asked.

I bit my lip and thought for a second; I knew I wasn't going to come up with anything for a song right now and I knew I needed to start going to the gym, "I'm doing absolutely nothing…so sure. Meet you there in five?" I agreed putting my hair up in a messy bun.

James flashed a thousand watt smile, "Great!" See you there." He said as we both exited out.

I closed out of everything and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top; I decided on not taking a purse and just shoved my phone in my bra; After I found my head band, to keep stray hair from sticking to my face, I headed out.

James was waiting for me outside the gym door when I got there. He looked up in my direction and smiled as I walked over to him, "Are you ready?" He asked as he hugged me.

"Yep." I smiled.

"You ate, right?" He asked breaking the hug and reaching for the door handle.

I locked my eyes on his, "Sure did." _Liar._

He smiled, "Great let's get started." He opened the door and followed me in. I sighed silently as the door closed heavily behind him. Nothing about lying made me feel any kind of good; especially to one of my guys.

"What first?"

"Warm ups." James simply replied walking me over to one of the treadmills

**JAMES' POV**

Elizabeth and I had just finished running five miles on the treadmills. I was getting a drink from the water cooler, Elizabeth was lying face down on the floor, arms and legs spread out like she was sky diving, breathing heavily. I smiled at the sight as I took a drink of water.

"There is no way that was a warm up." She panted as I sat next to her.

"Are you that out of shape?" I laughed leaning back on my arms.

She rolled over on her back and looked to me; glaring, "So I don't run five miles on regular basis!" She got a defensive tone to her.

"Relax, I didn't mean anything by it. Do you need a break?"

She took a deep breath and sighed it out, "No, I'll be okay. Could you turn on the fan though? My head feels like it's on fire." She replied as we stood up.

"No problem." I said as Elizabeth took down her bun and shook out her hair from the head band.

I flipped the switch to the fan, air streamed through the blades as I looked over to Elizabeth. It all happened slowly; her hair blew around as she ran her hands through it, a beam of sunlight shone through the window and flooded around her. My jaw dropped slightly as I watched her. It was almost as if gravity didn't exist, her hair floating in the breeze. I swallowed hard, trying to relieve my dry throat, as I turned the fan off.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said as she put her hair back up in the messy bun it was in before.

I blinked hard a few times before responding, "Uhm, yeah…" I took a few deep breaths to try and even out my pounding heart.

"Are you feeling okay?" Elizabeth asked slowly towards me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

A spark shot through my body, "I'm- Y-yeah; I'm fine." I stuttered and moved over to a bench press, "Wanna see how much you can press?"

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

My body ached as I trudged down the hall of the palm woods. Before I went back to my place I had to go check the mail; all the way in the forsaken lobby. I rounded the corner to the lobby, dragging my feet as I walked up to the front desk. Bitters looked from the screen of his computer over to me, "What?" He asked through a sigh as he looked back to his screen.

"Mail." I simple said leaning forward to support my aching body.

"Do you have another note for me?" He asked looking at me from the sides of his eyes as he typed.

"No, but nothing has changed yet. I'm still working on getting signed with Gustavo." I was trying hard to keep my eyes open.

"How am I supposed to know this isn't a lie?"

"Get me my mail, Bitters!" I shouted annoyed as I face palmed.

He sighed and grumbled as he walked away from the front desk to the mail room. I sighed and turned around leaning back against the front desk. I snapped my head to a loud bang that came from across the lobby. It came from the vending machine. I took a few steps forward to get a better look of what was going on. Carlos and Sawyer were standing at the vending machine; Carlos, helmet on, was slapping a hand down onto the glass of the machine repeatedly while Sawyer was trying to work the buttons. I furrowed my brow in confusion as a smile worked its way across my face and walked over to them, "What is going on!" I tried to catch their attention over the noise of the glass banging.

They both stopped what they were doing and looked to me, "H-hey, Elizabeth." Carlos turned to face me.

"It ate his money." Sawyer said motioning towards the machine with his head.

"And smacking it around helps?" I asked.

"I was pushing buttons…"

I smiled and looked to Carlos, "Fruit Snackers?" I guessed stepping in front of the machine.

"What else is there to eat?" Carlos asked looking to Sawyer for an answer who replied by shrugging his shoulders.

I pressed the buttons for the Fruit Snackers and held in the last button. After a few seconds the Snackers fell to the door of the machine. I bent down, pulled them out, and handed them to Carlos, "Treat the machine like a lady not a punching bag." I laughed.

Carlos smiled and reached out to take them from me. He held my gaze as we held the Snackers between us. The lingering feeling was warm, something I haven't felt since I moved here. I bite my lip trying to hide and goofy part of me that was beginning to show when –

"MILLER. MAIL." Bitters called for me.

* * *

><p>Trust me, I'm just as surprised as you are. AND I know I'm just about the worst updater in the history of updating. But I will be posting more often. I promise. Review? Believe it or not they make me post faster. :D<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

I looked from Bitters and back to Carlos, "Thanks." He said quietly as he took the Snackers from my hand.

"No problem." I replied just as quiet as I turned and walked back to the front desk.

I could feel both Carlos and Sawyer walking closely behind me, "So a-are you doing anything today, Elizabeth?" Carlos asked as I took my mail from Bitters.

I sighed in exhaustion, "I don't think I'll be doing much of anything really. I just got done working out with James; I barely hade the energy to come down and get the mail." I replied facing them.

"James?" Carlos asked going wide eyed.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. Carlos didn't reply. He looked from me to Sawyer quickly before shooting off deeper into the Palm Woods. "W-well, I was going to ask if you guys wanted to come back to my place and chill, but I guess you don't want to." I laughed confused at Carlos running away so quickly.

"I don't know what his deal is, but I'm free for the rest of the day." Sawyer smiled.

"Awesome, I'm thinking there is a Brain Storm in the forecast." I said as we began walking back to my place.

"If it will get ideas going for your song, sure thing."

**JAMES' POV**

I walked through the apartment door with a deep sigh and closed the door behind me. Normally I would be pool side by now, but I had some things to think about at the moment so I thought it would be better to just come home and do just that.

"Where have you been all morning?" I heard Mama Knight ask from the kitchen.

"Yeah, where _were_ you?" Carlos, who was suddenly in front of me; asked crossing his arms over his chest and giving me a tilted head sort of look.

I raised an eyebrow to Carlos, "I was with Elizabeth. I invited her to workout with me today." I simply replied walked around Carlos to grab a bottle of water from the kitchen fridge.

"How was it?" Mama Knight asked as she put some dishes away.

"It was good." I replied with a smile, reaching for a bottle.

"Good? Good like how?" Carlos asked from the other side of the peninsula.

"…Good like I'm a little tired…" I said confused on to why Carlos was acting so defensive.

He didn't say anything as I took a drink of my water and walked over to the couch. I sat down and put my feet up on the table. I laid my head back and closed my eyes; what happened with Elizabeth was just in my mind, I was sure, but it…has never happened before. Not just with Elizabeth, but any girl in general. It's on reason why I didn't believe in _true_ love. **(A/N: Really? No, I have no idea if he does or not.) **There has never been a connection, maybe it was my fault but I haven't felt anything but physical attraction. Maybe that is what this is, but nothing has gone in slow motion before.

I opened my eyes and jumped from Carlos standing over me looking down at me, "Dude! What's your problem?" I asked leaning forward and looking back at him.

"Nothing, I just want to know why you asked Elizabeth to work out with you." He asked calmly.

"She has just… seemed a little down lately. So I thought I would hang out with her, try to cheer her up."

"That's all?" He asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Yes!"

_What is his problem?_

"Okay…video games?" He asked leaping over the couch as if he had just walked into the room.

"Uhm, sure…" I agreed as he handed me a controller.

**SAWYER'S POV**

I was sitting with Elizabeth in her room; I lie on her bed as she spun around in her desk chair, trying to bounce ideas back and forth for her to write about. I understood why she didn't want to use an old one of hers that nobody has read. She figured; a new place, a new song for luck, but it would be a hell of a lot easier using an old one. I groaned and turned my head to face her, "Is there anything you've been…I don't know…emotional about lately?" I asked.

She stopped spinning by stomping her foot to the ground facing me, "Emotional?" She repeated my last word with a dead expression and a mono tone voice.

"Gosh, you're pretty." I said quickly trying to back pedal out of whatever nerve I just struck.

Elizabeth's mouth pulled back to a tight smile before she burst with laughter, "Turn the radio on, it's too quiet in here." She said before she started to spin again.

I sighed with a smile and leaned over to her radio that was on her nightstand and turned it on, "YES!" Elizabeth cheered as Drops of Jupiter by Train filled the air of her room. I smiled as I got up walked over to her and bowed while holding out my hand.

"Milady…"

With a huge grin on her face she took my hand and I spun her into the middle of her room. We danced to one of our favorite songs. It was good to see a smile on her faces again. She has been more stressed than usual with this chance of a record deal that she hasn't been acting the same. I could tell she hasn't been sleeping very much; she used to have a problem with nightmares and I could only hope they weren't coming back.

"Is everything okay?" I asked looking down at her.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Of course," She replied pulling away as the song ended, "let's figure this song deal out." She smiled as she sat back in her seat.

"So what was with the Jupiter comment you made the night of the movie marathon?" I asked sitting back on her bed.

She froze in her seat, staring at her computer screen, "You heard that?" She asked not moving an inch.


	16. Chapter 16

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

"Yeah, I heard it." Sawyer replied.

I didn't know what say. I had been busted, and apparently I had been busted for some time now. _You haven't done anything wrong. Remember that._

"Nothing really…I was just having an off day I guess." I said as I looked him in the eyes. _Good news; he can't read your thoughts. Bad news; he can read you like a billboard._

He didn't take the bait, but dropped it nonetheless, "Alright. We're being a little counterproductive don't you think?" He asked.

"We both knew it was a side effect…" I sighed and looked back to my screen. This 'new document' has been empty since I moved here.

Sudden loud yelling came from the living room. It was from the other room so I couldn't hear what was being said, but was loud enough to know that my Mom and Dad were at it again. I sighed.

"Are they-"

"Yeah, it's been happening a lot, actually. It's kind of embarrassing that they're doing it now, I'm sorry."

"Don't be it happens."

I looked back over to Sawyer and caught him laid back on my bed rubbing his eyes. I smiled, "Go get sleep."

He looked to me, "Are you sure?"

I dramatically pointed to my door, "Get out!" I laughed.

He looked to the door and back to me, "Please don't make me walk out there by myself."

I nodded as we both got up and walked out of my bed room. We stood in the door way of the living room, watching for a few moments as my parents went back and forth getting verbal punches in, until Dad looked at me and did a double take. Mom turned around and looked at Sawyer and I wide eyed. "I'll see you later Sawyer." I said as I walked him to the door. He said goodbye with a smile that read _good luck_ as I closed the front door behind him.

I turned to find my Dad staring at me, my Mom staring at my Dad, and me staring at the two of them. It didn't look like much was going to change about the situation and I was going to go back to my room until my Dad spoke up, "what was he doing here?" He asked his voice almost booming through the apartment.

The question, let alone the volume of his voice made me stop in my tracks, "Excuse me?" I asked looking to him.

"What was he doing here? Why was he in your room? Why was the door closed?"

My eyes got wide. I don't know if it was out of defense or offence…but either way I was still shocked, "Because he's my friend, because he was trying to help me with my song. And last but not least because there were two raging maniacs screaming in the living room." I replied to his interrogation as calmly as I could.

Mom didn't take her eyes off of Dad. I knew it wasn't her intention to be arguing with Dad so often recently. I also know she knew that Sawyer and I weren't up to anything of any kind. Dad stood with his arms crossed over his chest, he has never, ever, accused me of anything like this before. I don't know what has gotten into him since we moved here, but I'm guessing it wasn't anything good.

"He's not allowed back here." He said before turning around to Mom.

My jaw dropped as I looked to Mom, her eyes looked as if they had been light on fire, "Why?" She asked before I got a chance to.

"I will not have a daughter who brings boys to her room without us knowing they're here!" He shouted.

Mom started to yell back and then Dad with his screaming reply, I couldn't comprehend what was being said, let alone get past the fact that my own Father thinks I get around; with Sawyer, my best friend since childhood, of all the people in the world. I slowly backed to the door and walked out to the hallway. I could feel tears begging to sting my eyes. I didn't know what to do so I just ran to the only place where I could go at the moment.

* * *

><p>Out of breath I knocked on the door loudly waiting for somebody to answer. The door opened shortly after with a smiling Carlos on the other side, "Hey Eliza—" I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly and just let myself break down in front of him. I felt his arms immediately wrap around me as he tried to calm me down. I could barely even get words out as he rubbed my back. Carlos pulled me inside, closing the door behind us, and walked me over to the couch.<p>

"What's going on?" Logan asked. I guess he saw the mess of a state I was in. I didn't care, let the world see. It's what I was working towards anyways.

It only took a few minutes for everyone to gather around me in the living room, everyone asking each other what was wrong, but no one with the ability to answer. I was asked what was wrong a few times, but still too upset to try to answer, so I just held onto Carlos like I had nothing else in the world. He did nothing but hold me close to him, his forehead on my shoulder, whispering different versions of _it'll be okay_.

After a few more minutes of my mess and Momma Knight having Katie bring me a glass of water I was able to calm down and explain to everyone what had just happened between me and my Dad. Momma Knight's eyes had gone wide. She walked over to the phone, picked it up and took it into the other room while Katie and the guys all swarmed around me for a group hug.

I felt safe here. I'm not sure if it was being surrounded by people who cared or just escaping the new found hostility of my home, but it was safe. The guys broke the hug, I wouldn't dare let go of Carlos, and sat around trying to think of ways to make me feel better when Momma Knight walked back out from the other room. "I have homework to finish, but we will talk later." Katie said as she got up and fist bumped me. I smiled as she walked back into her room and Momma knight set the phone down on the table in front of us.

"Well, Elizabeth, you're staying the night here tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Could I get reviews please? I'm trying to get better about this whole updating on a regularly basis thing. But let me know if you like how I'm doing? Let me know if you don't like something? XOXO<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to: jackiex3 for reviewing the last chapter! I hope this one does it justice! :)**

* * *

><p><em>The classroom was quiet today. Our teacher had already given us our assignment and most of the others were hunched over their desks trying to finish it in class while they could so they could focus later on set, in the studio, wherever they may be. I on the other hand, was in this class on a temporary basis, so I sat staring at anything and everything in the room. One thing, person really, that I kept coming back to though was Carlos.<em>

_Logan was the only one who was done and was leaning back in his seat reading over an anatomy book and it gave me perfect sigh of Carlos on the other side of him. He wore his helmet to class today and was scribbling in his notebook with a wild expression on his face. I smiled and watched him, resting an elbow on my desk and my head in the palm of my hand, as he spun his notebook around and began to scribble again._

"_Elizabeth Miller…"_

_I snapped my head to the front of the class where our teacher stood in front of her desk, arms crossed on her chest with a frown on her face and her eyes locked on mine. I sat straight up; it had felt like I had lost my ability to speak before I finally stuttered out a, "Y-yes?"_

_Slowly she began to walk up a row of desks to where I was sitting in the back. All eyes were on me as she placed her hands on the edge of my desk, leaning in face to face. She whispered, "You will never be a Jennifer."_

My eyes snapped open and I was breathing heavy. The room was nearly completely dark; the only light that was in the living room was coming in from the window through the cracks of the blinds. Instead of going to sleep when everyone else did, Carlos had stayed up with me and we watched movies and popped some corn. Normally we would've just had the movies on for background noise and we would be talking about the movie, our lives, whether or not we could make plans for the weekend, but I was still upset when we had started watching movies. So we just sat together; his arm around my shoulder and my head on his shoulder, my knees pulled up closely to my chest.

The TV had been turned off and I had been lying on top of Carlos, his arm lay over his eyes as he breathed evenly. So we had fallen asleep during the movie. Carlos usually did if there weren't any explosions. I tried to sit up slowly so I wouldn't wake the sleeping Latino. Luckily he only stirred lightly as I stood up. I pulled down the sleeves of Carlos' hoodie over my hands and balled the ends up in my fists. Carlos had given me a hoodie and a pair of his sleep pants for me to wear tonight. The hoodie was a little big, but it was comfortable.

I slowly made my way to the bathroom. I yawned closing the door behind me and turning on the light. The lights blinded me momentarily as I tried to blink it away. I didn't need to use the bathroom; I just didn't want to wake anybody up by wandering back and forth around the apartment. After my eyes adjusted to the light I put the lid of the toilet seat down and sat sown. I yawned and scratched an itch on the back of my head. I breathed in a deep breath and sighed it out. It had been a few night, nearly a week, since I had had a dream and I wasn't pleased with the one that they decided to return with.

This Jennifer thing was beginning to haunt me. Sure, it is great to be a Jennifer, but what was so bad about being Elizabeth? I stood up and faced the mirror above the sink. Maybe…just maybe, I had been seeing me how I am for so long, that I didn't care how others saw me. Does that make sense? I stepped back; I could only see the upper half of me, but it was enough.

My hair was a brown tangled, matted mess from sleeping on the couch; my eyes were only half open and I was able to feel how tired I actually was. I sighed as I bit my lip; I was going to regret doing this, but couldn't stop myself. I reached up behind my head, tugged on the hoodie, and pulled it off over my head. Letting it fall to the ground I looked at myself. For some reason, I wouldn't allow myself to look anywhere below the shoulder line.

I shuddered out a breath and wiped my eyes. I hadn't been aware that I was crying. Why is this such a problem? My throat got tight as I tried to gasp for air. The bathroom only seemed to get hotter in my panic to breathe and my knees began to give away. I could taste bile in the back of my throat and suddenly found myself knelt down in front of the toilet, emptying into it what my body was forcing out. When I was finished, I tore off some toilet paper, wiped my mouth and flushed everything down. I scooted back to the wall behind me and tried to cool off, but was barely given a chance to as somebody knocked on the door.

I scrambled to my feet, getting a head rush on the way up and threw on the hoodie as quickly as I could. I ran my hands over my face to wipe away any tears that I had missed or had been lingering, before I answered the knock, "Yeah?" I called.

"Elizabeth? Is everything okay? Can I come in?" Katie's voice replied as she cracked the door a little.

"Uhm, yeah, come on in." I answered.

Katie poked her head in before coming in completely and closing the door behind her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just…"

"Barffed." Katie finished my sentence. I looked to her, both hands behind her back as she leaned against the door. She locked on my eyes and looked at me with a questioning look, but already knew the answer.

"Yeah." Is apparently the only word I know anymore.

"Wanna have that talk now?"

Biting my lip I nodded, she weakly smiled and slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor. I joined her on the floor and crossed my legs in front of me. Katie and I had conversations like this when it was needed for the two of us. She was wise for her age, "What's wrong?"

I sighed "Nothing really. I guess my nerves are just getting to me about the song. I haven't even got one started yet and Gustavo is going to be back soon expecting a complete song. If he is as bad as the guys say he is…then…I may lose this chance forever." I replied.

Part of me was lying. Katie stared at me and considered what I was saying. She held her legs close to her chest with her arms wrapped around her knees, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail; her bangs still lay on her forehead. She looked from me to random things around the room, her lips going into duck face mode as she thought. Finally she said something, "You need to be a teenager."

"I am…"

"When was the last time you truly had fun?" She asked.

I thought for a moment, "…The pool side bonfire."

"Every song, every single one, is about life. What happens in it, who we are in it, people we know in it, how you feel about it…you basically lock yourself away in your room now a days." She stated.

"How am I supposed to write if I'm not in my room?" It's the only way I can write, with no distractions.

"How are you going to write about life if you aren't living it?"

_Touche…_

"So what do I do about Gustavo?"

"I don't know," she said as she stood up, "it is three in the morning you're lucky you got that out of me." She smiled and I laughed as she reached for the door knob, "Think of it this way; you're a free balloon. And you know what they say, the sky's the limit. Good night Elizabeth."

"Good night." I replied as she opened the door and walked out.


	18. Chapter 18

Somehow I was able to go back to sleep from the awakening in the middle of the night and woke up the next morning with my arm slung over my face. I slowly sat up, yawning, and opened my eyes to the blinding sunlight that was pouring in through the windows. The guys were already up and dressed and were watching TV. My head had been lying in Carlos' lap and the other three sat in front of the couch, leaned back against it.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I head Carlos muse from behind me.

"Morning. You guys didn't have to sit on the floor; you should've woken me up." I stated to the three on the floor with a groggy voice.

"We tried." James laughed.

"We even tried yelling, but you wouldn't move." Kendall added to James' statement.

I sat with my back against the couch and grinned, "Fine, then I take back what I said. I'm glad you're on the floor." The guys chuckled as I smiled and looked over to Carlos. His smile faded as he looked from me to the TV.

My smile also faded to his reaction and a slow confusion took over. I looked back to the TV hoping that I hadn't done anything wrong or said anything in my sleep to make Carlos upset with me. I needed the guys right now. My eyes got wide as a thought ran through my mind, "What day is it?" I asked.

"Sunday." Logan replied. "Why?"

I sighed, "Because I'm sure I still have some homework to finish." I lied back down but this time with my head basically on Logan's shoulder, "Would a certain sweater vested boy care to help?"

From what I could see from the side of his face he raised an eyebrow as his crocked grin slowly spread across his lips, "What would make you think I would want to do that?"

I sighed rolling my eyes with a smile, "Logan Mitchell is the cutest, smartest boy I know." His crocked grin was replaced with a wide smile as Kendall and James 'booed' what I had said. Carlos sat silently still watching the TV.

"Yeah, I'll help you." Logan laughed lightly.

"Thank you, I need to get home to see if everything is…settled. Come on over whenever you're done watching…" I rolled my eyes again, "cheerleading competitions." I said as I got up and moved around the guys.

"It's a sport!" Kendall called as I walked away.

I laughed and just reached the door and was turning the knob, "Oh Elizabeth," Momma Knight walked out of her an Katie's room with a full basket of laundry, "Gustavo called looking for you, he wants to see you in the studio as soon as possible."

I froze in place, "Oh my god…oh my god…" I chanted. Gustavo has been waiting for what feels like forever…and I have nothing.

"What?" Momma Knight asked setting the basket down on the table.

"He's going to be expecting a song from me," I said turning to face the apartment, "and I have nothing. Is he as bad as you guys say he is?" I called over to the guys.

They all looked to each other awkwardly to each other before Kendall turned off the TV and they all got up, "He's…just a little…" Kendall trailed off.

"Psychotic…" James finished.

My eyes widened, "Psychotic! He's going to lose his mind!" I began freaking out.

"He's not psychotic!" Kendall shouted over me, "He's just…intense is all." Kendall said as he elbowed James in the side.

"He's going to kill me…I don't even have a contract yet and I'm already dead."

"We can go with you!" Carlos chimed up.

I stared at Carlos, biting my bottom lip I asked, "Can you?" I wasn't able to get this far with the producers in this town. Gustavo was my last hope and was known for being…well as James put it…a bit psychotic.

"Of course we can. You've helped us in our panicky situations and now we'll be here for you!" Logan said in an effort to reassure me of something I couldn't think straight to figure what, "We'll even see if Sawyer can make it."

I blinked slowly as I nodded, "Alright, I'll be right back, then we'll leave. Okay?"

I looked to each of them as they agreed. I hurried out and back to my apartment for a few reasons; to see if anything was better between Mom and Dad, to tell Mom that I would be at the studio for what I guessed would be the better part of the day, and finally to let Dad know that Logan would be coming over afterwards so he wouldn't snap about him not knowing. I stopped hard at the apartment door and caught my breath before walking in.

I walked in as quietly as I could, I closed the door behind me and did my best to tip toe, incase Mom and Dad were still sleeping, into the living room. I found my mom sleeping on the couch wither her arm, much like mine was, slung over her eyes. Instead of waking her up, I quietly walked over to the fridge on the note pad on it.

_Mom, Gustavo is back in town and called me to the studio. Don't know when I'll be back, but Logan is coming back with me to help me with homework. –Elizabeth_

I was able to get to the door and out into the hallway without waking Mom up. I slowly closed the door behind me, making sure it didn't _click_ loudly, "So what are you going to do?" A voice asked from behind me.

I jumped and spun around to find Sawyer, smiling at me jumping, "Jeez Sawyer, don't do that! I have no idea what I'm going to do." I leaned back against the door, crossing my arms over my chest, trying to get even a few seconds of thought in, "But I take it that the guys called you?"

"Yeah, said you were in panic mode and on your way back to your place. So I thought I'd meet you here."

"Thanks. He's gunna kill me. So I want a hug before I die." I turned to him with my arms reached out for a hug.

He laughed loudly and hugged me, "You know, you could always just sing a song for him…" He suggested.

I grabbed onto his shoulders and pushed him back, "What?"

"You said yourself he never gave you a deadline. So why don't you just sing for him?"

"That could work…if he doesn't explode first." I replied as we walked back to the guys' apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is! Whatcha think about it? This story will be update more than usual cause I keep thinking of ways to connect my ideas. Let's see how long that will last! Lol. AND Thank to the guest reviewer...whoever you may be! Keep it up though and please review?! XOXO<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

We met up with the guys and we all piled into my car and made way for the studio; the closer we got the faster my thoughts were going. Hopefully I would be able to get him to let me sing today. Even if it wasn't one of my originals, something is better than nothing…even though I have nothing. I pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine; Sawyer stayed with me as the other boys rushed into the building and up to the studio, "They're going to try and talk to Gustavo first…" Sawyer explained for them as we got out of the car.

I locked it as we walked away, "So we should take a minute or two, then?" I asked.

"It would probably be best," He replied as we slowed our walking, "So, if he goes for it, what song do you think you'll sing?"

"Pffft, I don't…have a damn clue."

"You've wanted to cover Disney songs since…I can remember; how about Won't Say I'm In Love?" Sawyer suggested.

"Nah, I don't want to sing a love song." I answered as we approached the doors to the lobby of the building.

"It's not a love song. It's a song about denial." He held the door open for me as we walked through.

"I'm not in denial about anything." I stated with a laugh.

"Yep, there it is." Sawyer laughed.

I stopped and looked at him, completely confused about what he was talking about. I've barely had the ability to think about anything let alone to deny thinking about anything, "I'm not in denial." I repeated.

"I know, LizzyBear, I know." He said with a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll sing it, if he lets me, because I don't know what to do, but I'm not in denial." I stated, but his smile only widened at my words.

I rolled my eyes and walked away with a smile on my face, I didn't have the time to play is word game with my brain. We walked up to the front desk of the lobby and let the secretary know we were there to see Gustavo, she smiled, "Go on up, he's expecting you."

I smiled tightly and did my best to hold back a groan as Sawyer followed my lead up to Gustavo's office. _He's expecting you…to have a song finished. _"Will you play the music for me? My nerves are getting to me and I won't be able to play the keys right." I asked Sawyer as we stepped into the elevator.

"Of course I can, if you promise me one thing." He said looking down at me.

"What's that?" I asked catching his gaze.

"You need to kill it." He stated as the doors closed and the elevator began to move.

I said nothing, because he was right. I did need to kill this. I nodded and looked to the doors and held back a small smile. "Is it possible to go out in beast mode on a Disney song?"

"You need to Christina Aguilera that shit." He replied.

I furrowed my brow; Sawyer hardly ever cursed. In the presences of a lady and barely at all; the most I've ever heard from him was 'ass', so this was one of his ways of telling me he was dead serious about me doing this today.

"What are the guys talking to Gustavo about?" My panic just wouldn't subside.

"They're pitching the 'singing for him today, show original song later' idea to him. I told them when they called me." There was no chance to make any little conversation with him. He was in best friend beast mode. The last time I saw him in BFBM was back when we were still living in Illinois when I was having thoughts of moving out here with him.

JAME'S POV

"SHE DOESN'T HAVE A SONG YET!?" Gustavo was fuming, his face going a little red, and I was sure that his eyes were bugging out behind his shades.

"She has writer's block." Kelly said looking up from Elizabeth's folder.

"Gustavo snapped his head in her direction, "You knew!?"

"I spoke to her when you were out of town, like you said to, and she told me. I was hoping she would have something by the time you got back."

Gustavo's face got a little redder as he was struggling to hold back from going off. Kelly's eyes got wide and she scrambled across the office to the mini fridge in the corner, pulled out a plate of snicker doodle cookies and held it out in front of him. Gustavo looked to the plate, picked one up and took a bite from it; instantly calming down. Kelly sighed of relief and put the plate of cookies back in the fridge.

"She needs to have a song." Gustavo said once he was calm enough, with a tired tone to his voice. "Griffin has been pestering me about finding _'hot-new talent '" _He explained as he walked behind his desk and sat down.

"She's got the hot part down," I didn't mean to say it. It sort of just flew out of my mouth like a natural reaction to the word _hot_. My face twisted slightly with regret as I shifted my eyes to see the guys' reactions. Kendall and Logan looked no different, because this is just something I usually say, but Carlos looked…mad? His brow was furrowed and looked like he was trying to complete some complicated math in his head.

For some reason he had been giving me a random attitude and I couldn't put a finger on what I did wrong. It wasn't all the time that he acted like he was mad at me, most of the time it felt like it literally came from nowhere, but it was enough for me to notice.

"Well, while she IS getting a song together, we have a proposition for you." Kendall began.

"What is it?" Gustavo asked annoyed.

"Listen to her sing today, and sign her based on whether you like her or not."

Gustavo leaned back in his chair, looking like he was actually considering what we were suggesting, "That's actually a good idea." Gustavo admitted as he took another bite from his snicker doodle, those cookies made him shockingly calm, "But even if she does sing and I do like her, I won't be able to do anything with her until I know she can write some of her own songs."

"She's able to, she just needs a little more time." Carlos pleaded snapping out of his trance he locked himself in.

"…All right, I'll play your game. She had better be good though." Gustavo agreed as he ate the rest of his cookie.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I'm sorry these have been a little boring lately. I'm finding it hard to work with this story at the moment. O.o And my brainstorming partner is REALLY busy at the moment. So once we get through all of these awkward fillers everything should get better. Reviews please! It's one of the things that keeps me going. <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Quick shout out to**_ Crash88_**** and ****_csimesser1_**for reviewing on the last chapter! Thank you! I hope this one meets your liking!

* * *

><p><strong>JAMES' POV<strong>

Elizabeth and Sawyer walked into Gustavo's office, with a looks of determination on their faces, though Elizabeth's looked a little more nervous, I still caught myself smiling as she walked in. She didn't take much notice to anything but Gustavo as she walked up to him.

"I assume the guys have spoken with you." She said. I could hear the tremble in her voice as she tried to hold her ground in front of him.

"I don't know why it surprises me that the dogs know my new potential artist, but yes we have spoken and I have agreed to give you an audition today." She sighed a small, but noticeable sigh of relief but still held a look of panic in her eyes, "Whenever you're ready, Kelly and I will be in the studio." Gustavo said before he and Kelly walked out.

When the door shut behind them, Elizabeth whirled around to face us, "Did he freak?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Only a little bit." I tried to assure her.

"But you still owe us for getting him to go along with it." Logan said shooting a finger gun in her direction.

"If this works, you got it." She laughed with a small smile as she and Sawyer took the lead to the studio.

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and I stood in the studio behind Gustavo as Elizabeth took to the microphone, placing the head phones on her head, and Sawyer sat at the piano. They both looked to each other and spoke in body language only they understood before Sawyer started to play. The music sounded familiar but I couldn't place it as Elizabeth began to sing.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_Oh duh, _I thought and smiled at the memories of forced Disney movie marathons that Elizabeth made happen sometimes. When she would mouth what the characters would say and belt out every song. She had turned I Won't Say I'm in Love into a ballad.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'? He's the Earth and heaven to you; try to keep it hidden, honey, we can see right through you. Girl, ya can't conceal it, we know how ya feel and who you're thinking of. No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no. You swoon, you sigh; why deny it, uh-oh? It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love. I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl. Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh!_

Elizabeth had finally opened her eyes during the song; she looked from Sawyer to each of us in sound control. Her eyes landed on me as she sang about crying her heart out. I swallowed hard, not being able to control it, and shifted. _She couldn't possibly be singing that TO me._ I looked to the floor, crossing my arms over my chest, I couldn't get my train of thought to go properly, so I was trying to not think about anything until I was able to be alone. I need to be sure.

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

When I was finished singing, Gustavo had sent me, Sawyer, and the 'dogs' out of the studio and to the waiting area. The guys were making some small talk, trying to make all of this less awkward and intense than it actually was. I was too nervous to talk, so I sat making eye context with objects in the room. The coffee machine was being strangely unfriendly.

My fate was being decided in the next room, it was a long shot to say the least, considering how we had to go about it, but it was all I had left. It felt like we had been waiting for hours, my brain has skill for tricking me like that. I looked to a clock on the wall; it had only been fifteen minutes. I stared at the ceiling with my head resting on the back of the couch, "He hated it," I stated, "he hated it and doesn't know how to tell me." I stood up and began pacing back and forth across the room.

"It's only been…sixteen minutes." Sawyer stated looking to the clock.

I glared as I turned away from him, continuing my trudge; as if I needed to know more time had passed, "That's 112 minutes in dog years…" I grumbled.

"You're not the dog, we're the dogs." Kendall stated as he lazily pointed to Logan, James, and Carlos. He stood up stopping me in place, holding me by the shoulders, "You did an amazing job." He tried to assure me with a smile.

I felt like I had killed it; I wanted to believe Kendall, but I had never been a patient person; panic always found a way to take over and that wasn't going to change today, "Then what is taking so long?" I asked.

His smile weakened as he sighed. Carlos jumped up and took Kendall's place, "Why don't we just think about kittens?" He asked as he pulled out his phone. He pressed a few buttons before holding it out to me. I pressed my lips to a line and took his phone from him; he had a small collection of funny cat pictures in his phone. I fought, but lost, a smile as it slowly grew across my face as I scrolled through the pictures and sat back down. Carlos sat next to me, closely with an arm slung around my shoulders looking over me to look at the pictures. I hesitated to look through them as I was suddenly aware of Carlos. The others had gone back to talking, thankfully focused on their conversation, not seeing my pause. I forced my thumb to swipe across the screen of the phone, without paying attention to it. My eyes were looking to Carlos out of my peripheral vision.

He didn't have his helmet on for a change. It was a nice surprise to see that he didn't have it on; sometimes I forgot what the top of his head looked like. He had a light smile on his face as he looked at the phone. I wonder if he knew I was looking? As if our minds were connected by a thread he caught my gaze and smiled widely. I turned my head to face him and then realized how close to me he actually was.

Carlos' jaw dropped slightly, I guess in realizing the little space between us, and he began to breathe a little heavier. I could smell his mouthwash that lingered on his breath and bit my lip, not knowing if I should say something or move or…anything, and swallowed hard. He looked like he was about to say something when Gustavo's door burst open.

"Dogs! Lady dog! …Sawyer!" Carlos and I jumped, putting a gap between the two of us, before we stood up to Gustavo's call.

My eyes went wide, "Y-you just called me Lady Dog. Does this mean what I think it means?" I asked holding my breath, though I didn't like how Lady Dog left my mouth. It felt like a nice form of the word bitch.

Gustavo stayed quiet and looked at me. I couldn't see his eyes through his sunglasses, so it was hard to get an idea on what he could possibly be thinking. I furrowed my brow and pressed my lips to a line, he wasn't planning on giving me a clue either. He held out his hand to Kelly, she turned the file folder she was holding inside out and handed it to him, "It does." Gustavo finally admitted.

I sighed and let my head fall back as I heard the guys cheer. Carlos even wrapped his arms around my torso, lifted me from the ground and spun me in a circle. I laughed as he set me back down. Gustavo cleared his throat in an obvious way for us to cool our jets. We froze; I stood facing him with my eyes wide, better not to anger the beast within.

"Don't celebrate yet, this _is_ a contract but it is _not_ a standard one. It is one concerning out situation, stating we cannot do anything with you until you write an original song." He said handing the contract to me. "It's pretty basic. So look it over. Sign it when you are ready and get it back to me; or Kelly. She'll probably be easier to find"

I nodded holding it to my chest, my arms crossed over it, with a small smile on my face. Though he didn't want me to celebrate, this was a victory in my eyes and there was no way it would be contained completely.

* * *

><p>Finally in the 20's! Goodness. OKAY, quick actual author's note, I am writing both Carlos and James a little differently than how they actually are in the show. It's harder than I thought to write Carlos...Lol. I'm going to do my best to stick to the show, but when it get's a little different...that's why. I hope you guys like it either way. :) How was this chapter? Reviews please?<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

We returned to the Palm Woods, me exclaiming in joy the whole way home, and went separate ways. Logan and I went back to my place, Sawyer was called to set, and the others went back to 2J. Logan sat next to me at the dining table, my algebra books and notes spread out across it. Every few minutes that passed I would look over to me non-standard contract, on the corner of the table, and smiled widely.

He paused in the middle of explaining the equation we were on, I could see him through my peripheral vision, "Congratulations." He smiled.

"Thanks." I replied breaking my gaze on the contract to meet Logan's eyes.

"What does the contract actually say?" He asked nodding his head in the direction of the contract.

"Pretty much what Gustavo said it does; I'm just going to have my Dad look over it before I sign it." I replied through a sigh.

My emotions about it were all mixed up. I was thrilled that I was in reach of what I had come here to do. I was close to giving up before my meeting with Gustavo, before Sawyer talked me into giving one last shot, but it's Sawyer. I would probably let him convince me into fighting a bear if I thought he thought it was a good idea. I was just grateful this was looking up.

I was worried, though. I wouldn't be able to do anything until I had my not even started song finished. I was running empty on inspiration and had a lot of new found things in my life stopping me in little ways. One new constant that seemed to be in the back of my mind at all times was my Dad. I know what he's doing. Stevie Wonder could see what he's doing. I couldn't talk to Mom about it; it wasn't my place and I wouldn't even know where to start.

With that aside, I had been catching myself thinking of Carlos since Logan and I got here. There were a few moments between Carlos and I that were stuck in my mind. The bon fire, swirly, the movie marathon, and just a while ago at the studio seemed to be on repeat. It didn't bother me in a bad way, though it was another distraction I needed to work around.

_Logan has been talking this entire time and I haven't the slightest of what he's just said…_

I let my eyes go wide and shifted them in his direction. He was still talking, but he was looking down at my homework. I leaned forward on the table looking to my paper, trying to catch up with what he was saying.

He glanced up to me while he spoke to make sure I understood what he was saying and did a double take. I froze like a dear in head lights with an obvious look that told him I wasn't listening, "You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?" He asked, not emotion either way in his voice.

My face cringed as if I was hit with a tennis racket, "I'm sorry! I'll make you cookies!" I laughed burying my face in my hands.

I peeked through the cracks of my fingers and saw that Logan was smiling and chuckling silently, "Yes, yes you are." He said as we returned to the work.

An hour and a batch of cookies later, Logan and I said our goodbyes and he left with a plate of cookies; munching on one as he closed the door behind him. I sighed with a smile on my face as I turned to face the apartment, "And now…" I shifted my eyes, knowing nobody was home but walked to each room just to make sure.

I quickly grabbed my iPod and hooked it up in the living room and played the song that had my exact feelings. I turned the volume up and danced my way over to my contract that was still sitting on the table. I picked it up and danced with it held out in front of me. I pulled out a chair at the dining table and climbed up to the table top right as the chorus hit, "WE'RE HALFWAY THERE!" I shouted to the music as I took a trip in my glory boat.

Half way through my celebration a loud knock on the door startled me out of my world and back into reality. It was probably one of the neighbors wanting me to turn down my level of obnoxious. I jumped down from the table and turned off the music before walking over to the door. I peered out the peep hole to see my favorite raven haired boy.

A smiled crept across my face as I opened the door, "Hey Carlos," I greeted him trying to catch my breath.

He looked at me with narrow eyes and a confused look on his face, "Were you just…?"

"Nope." I cut him off. I was not about to admit that I was jumping around and dancing with a piece of paper to music of a band he just so happened to be a member of.

"Oh. Well, how come Logan gets cookies!" He shouted.

I let out a laugh and stepped aside to let him in, "Because I was thinking about stuff when I should have been listening to him explain a problem." I closed the door behind him.

"Thinking about what?" He asked turning to face me.

_You…_

"A bunch of stuff…" I discarded my thought, "What's up?" I asked as we sat down on the couch.

"Logan wouldn't share his cookies, do you have any more?" He asked with that look Katie had taught me.

Just how many people has she taught that to? It was enough that Carlos was asking for cookies, he didn't really need to hit me with those eyes.

"There actually aren't anymore, but I can make some more if you want some." I said looking over my shoulder to the kitchen area.

"Sweet!" He shouted excitedly, "Want any help?" He offered.

"Sure, come on." I smiled as we both hopped up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

I set the oven to pre heat before getting all the ingredients back out. Carlos took off his jacket and tossed it back to the couch, "I've been told my cookies taste like hockey pucks." He said with a twisted confession look on his face.

"Then it's a good thing that these will be our cookies, right?" I smiled trying to put the memory of that terrible girl he had told me about before.

He lips turned to a small smile as I placed a bowl in front of him and began making fresh cookies. It went well, putting aside the small flour fight that was accidentally started; soon we had the cookie batter lumps in the oven and were waiting for the timer to go off. Carlos lifted himself to sit on the peninsula, his legs hanging off the side as I tried to get some of the flour off of me. Flour has got to be one of the hardest things to try to get off of clothes; I clapped my hands down my arms and down my pant legs, small puffs of power clouded off of me.

"Elizabeth, you got some in your hair." Carlos spoke.

"Great. I think I'll keep it there, GaGa ain't got anything on me" I laughed as I pulled myself up next to him.

He smiled as I settled. A silence fell over us, it wasn't an awkward one, but it did feel like neither of us could come up with anything to say. My mind was still wandering around in the land of the unwritten song. I thought I saw Carlos look to me, and open his mouth only to close it and look back away.

"Elizabeth," Carlos finally spoke making turn my head to him, "I was wondering…would you…want to…" He stopped when the front door opened and closed.

"Elizabeth, could you help me please? Oh hello, Carlos." My Mom said as she walked in closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! Reviews? It would be a great gift! :D Thank you to the two readers who reviewed the last chapter! It means a lot!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

The next day I received a text from Jo, demanding a girl's day with us and Camille after we got out of our classes. We had only been given a reading assignment for the day so we were actually able to go. We decided on the mall today. Sometimes when we were able to meet for a girl's day, we did exciting things, but we were all too tired for that. Camille had been to nonstop auditions, Jo nonstop filming, and I have been worrying myself out of sleep.

"We need to stop by the food court soon, I'm starving." I admitted. I had been feeling a little light headed all day, I'm guessing it was my bodies way of punishing me for not giving it what it wanted; food.

"We can stop there next, it's right up ahead." Camille replied swinging a bag in the direction of the food court.

**JO'S POV**

Elizabeth nodded as we picked up our pace to a quick walk, "Elizabeth," I started catching her attention, "when was the last time you ate?" I asked.

She stopped dead in her tracks and locked eyes with me, her brow furrowed, "Uhm, yesterday. I had cookies with Carlos. Why?" She asked.

I didn't have any excuse to ask her that other than I've been concerned about her. I haven't been able to hang out with her lately, but Kendall and I have been talking and he seems to think she may be losing herself. I felt bad about talking about her behind her back, I would feel worse if she ever found out, but I don't know how I would talk to her about something like this.

I wasn't sure if she even had a problem in the first place. She looked fine to me, a little tired, but that happens when you try to get into the entertainment business. She just seemed so grounded when she got here that it didn't look like a worrisome thing.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I was…just wondering." I tried to get out of it…sloppily.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes before she started walking again. I sighed inwardly, she didn't question me, but now she would be suspicious about what I said. Camille shot me a look that told me I was almost busted; I nodded agreeing before we continued after Elizabeth.

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

We regrouped at a food court table after going to our favorite food stops. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments while we ate before I spoke, "So," I began in between taking bites of my Chinese food, "I auditioned for Gustavo yesterday." I realized it was probably too big of a statement to say as nonchalantly as I did when they both stopped eating and stared at me with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"How did that go?" Camille asked her hand in front of her mouth as she chewed her…salad? She got salad at a food court?

"I got a trial contract, he's not going to officially sign me until I write something he likes." I slowly looked from my food up to my friends. Their vacant expressions flashed to smiles.

It was a good thing we didn't care about looking silly in public. I could only imagine what passersby thought of the three squealing girls in the food court. Somehow, we were able to calm down before we got ourselves kicked out of the mall for causing a disturbance.

"So what's the game plan now?" Jo asked as we all went back to slowly eating our food.

"To go up I presume. It would be a nice change of pace." I replied vaguely. I honestly didn't have a plan. Sitting locked in my room trying to write a song didn't do me any good, but it was the only way I have ever written before. Maybe it was time for a new method; a new me?

We spoke of random nothingness for the next few minutes before something caught my attention. Jo was also eating a salad. Seriously? We go to the mall and they order salads? I looked down at my food for a moment; a heaping pile of Chicken Lo Mien sat in a cardboard container on my tray. I felt a wave of gurgling move through my stomach.

I furrowed my brow and set my fork down next to my food. I had barely eaten any of it, but found myself willing to throw the rest of it away. I picked my fork back up and played with my food while trying to keep a conversation going with the girls while trying to make it look like I was making progress with eating my food.

I jumped, startled when my phone vibrated in my pocket, "Jeez," I laughed along with the girls at my small heart attack and dug into my pocket for my phone. I pulled it out and unlocked the screen to see that I had gotten a new text from a number I haven't seen in what felt like ages.

From Brandon:  
><em>Hey.<em>

It didn't say anything more than a conversation starter, but it was enough to make my throat go dry, "Who is it?" Camille asked reading the concern on my face.

I looked up from my phone, "My ex-boyfriend." I had no reason to lie or beat around the bush about it. There was hardly any emotion in my voice as I spoke, "We haven't spoken in...Months, since before I moved here even."

"So what does he want now?" Jo asked as we all stood up from the table, carrying our trays to the trash can.

We dumped put trays and set them on top of the trash cans before returning to our table to gather our things. I locked my screen and slid my phone into my pocket, "I don't have the slightest idea. He may have sent it to me by mistake."

"Why is he an ex?" Jo slid her arms through the handles of the bags.

"He...just isn't the boyfriend type. So where are we heading to next?" I asked wanting to change the topic.

"We have the whole other half of the mall to tackle before we go back to the Palm Woods." Camille answered as she pulled Jo and I into a crazy game of Whip as we took our turns being dragged and pulling each other in and out of stores.

Jo and Camille were in changing rooms of Forever 21 trying on clothes they had picked out. I was still looking through some racks, sliding hangers across the bar when my phone vibrated again. I let out a sigh as I checked it again.

From Brandon:  
><em>Elizabeth, is this still your number?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I'm sorry this took so long to gt out. I was hit with MAJOR writer's block, but I'm starting to get around it. So, tell me what you thought? It really helps the writer's block when you do. Let's me know you guys like the story so far or not. :) XOXO<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

I don't know why I did it. I could've just deleted the message. I should've deleted his number from my phone or at least changed my number ages ago when I had the chance. Jo, Camille and I had gotten back from our mall trip about an hour ago, with little damage done to my wallet, thank you very much, and I was growing bored. There were literally thousands of things I could've done; spammed Sawyer's Facebook, work on the song for Gustavo, call Carlos. Instead, for some ungodly reason a side from curiosity getting the best of me, I replied to Brandon.

To Brandon:  
><em>Yeah, what do you want?<em>

From Brandon:  
><em>Well, I'm in L.A for a while and I was wondering if we could talk?<em>

To Brandon:  
><em>Okay, I repeat; what do you want?<em>

From Brandon:  
><em>In person?<em>

_**What could you possibly have to say to me? I want to punch you in the face.**_

I stared at my phone, chewing my lip. I shouldn't. I REALLY shouldn't, but he hasn't tried to contact me since we broke up. Even before I had moved away, he would avoid me at school and pretend we hadn't dated. We dated. For two years we dated, and he tried to pretend it never happened and would join in with his friends when they would torment the hell out of me and the other Drama class students. I was once referred to as a barn yard animal. I could feel my rage slowly building the longer I looked at his message, my jaw clenched and I could feel gears in my mind turning.

Was he serious? He was actually asking for me to meet him so we can _talk_. He's had the chances, he's had the time. Why now all of the sudden? Why was he even in town in the first place? What the hell kind of game is he playing?

_**I might as well be an ass about it.**_

To Brandon:  
><em>Oink.<em>

From Brandon:  
><em>Elizabeth, please.<em>

To Brandon:  
><em>Moo.<em>

From Brandon:  
><em>Elizabeth, are you going to talk to me?<em>

To Brandon:  
><em>Bahhhh.<em>

I laughed. I hoped this was getting to him in any way it possibly could. Honestly I didn't know if I was going to talk to him or not, with all the stress I had been feeling lately, this could very well be the thing to push me over the edge and jack slap him straight to hell. Though something, a small thing was telling me I should at least let him say something. I don't have anything to lose from the situation or anything to gain for that matter. This decision was going to have to be based upon thought.

From Brandon:  
><em>You know what, never mind. Sorry I bothered.<em>

To Brandon:  
><em>I'll think about it.<em>

I tossed my phone down onto the couch, "Ya douche canoe." I said to nobody as I rested my feet up on the coffee table. That was enough to shoot my mood to hell. I grabbed my phone again and scrolled through my contacts. Once I found the one I was looking for I sent him a text.

To Carlos:  
><em>Hey, are you busy?<em>

From Carlos:  
><em>Not at all. What's up?<em>

To Carlos:  
><em>Are you still up for the day at the park?<em>

From Carlos:  
><em>I'm on my way to your place!<em>

I smiled, shoving my phone in my pocket as I got up to write my Mom a note.

**JAMES' POV**

Carlos and I were playing a racing game, halfway through our pies when he got a text. He paused the game on me and replied to it before returning to the game. I looked from him and back to the TV, "Who was that?" I asked.

"Nobody..." He replied as he got another text.

He paused the game again, only this time to cheer loudly before holding his helmet down steady on his head as he shot up from the couch and running out of the apartment. I looked back and forth from him to the screen before he pushed past Logan, the door slamming behind him.

"What was that about?" He asked as he walked into the living area.

"He got a text, got excited, and bailed." I answered a little confused by it.

"Last time he did that," he said as he joined me on the couch, "it was Elizabeth."

"He told me it was nobody..." I thought out loud. Why would he tell me it was nobody? Elizabeth is a major someone in all of our lives, why lie about talking to her? He has been acting differently though. He was quieter, keeping to himself the past few days. Sometimes it looked like he would be lost in thought, I had to catch his attention to get him to play the game with me, and he barely even gave me a response. I tried to shake it off, "Whatever; wanna finish the game?" I asked grabbing Carlos' abandoned controller and passing it to Logan.

"Sure, you ready to lose?" He asked leaning forward.

"Ha! You happen to be in the presence on the video game king of video games!" I replied.

"You just said video games twice."

"Yeah, I did." I said as I un-paused the game.

I still needed to think about how to talk to Elizabeth, when to do it and what I was going to say. I didn't normally date friends. Friendzone was a terrible place for me to be and tried to avoid it at all costs when talking to girls, but at some point it just happened with Elizabeth. I guess she came around so often after meeting Kendall and Logan that it felt natural to be her friend. But since that day in the gym...

"OH! Looks like the video game king of video games, just became the jester!" Logan hollered breaking me from my thoughts.

"What?!" I hadn't even been paying attention, "There's no way!"

"Yup, if you were wearing a crown, I'd take it." He said as he leaned back, propping his feet up on the table.

I sighed as I picked up my pie. I stabbed my fork into what was left and took a bite from it. I really need to take care of this Elizabeth thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm not to sure about this chapter, I'm also not sure where I'm going with this...hahaha. I only have a few ideas here and there...connecting them...will be the issue... What do you think though? :) I would love to know your thoughts on it! :D<strong>_


	24. Chapter 24

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

It was easy, hanging out with Carlos. I didn't have to worry about how I looked or what I wore, but he was still happy to see me. It didn't matter what we did either. Right now we were cloud watching. Our heads rested close to one another, nearly ear to ear, as we lied in the grass. His feet pointing north, mine south.

I knew Carlos could sense something wrong though. Every few minutes I could feel him turn his head slightly to look at me as he was talking and then back to the clouds, "Elizabeth," He started for my attention.

I instantly recognized the tone in his voice, "Yeah?" I answered.

"What's wrong?" It felt like it had been forever since someone has asked me that when a million different things flooded to mind. I didn't know how to answer him.

It was a simple question and almost over whelming when I blurted out, "My ex wants to meet up."

He quickly sat up and turned to look down at me, "What?" It sounded panicked.

I followed his motions, sitting up and turned to face him. I sat with my legs crossed and sighed, "Yeah, he sent me a text earlier saying he was in town and wanted to know if we could meet up to talk." I explained.

"The same guy who said you were an animal?" He asked.

He and Sawyer were the only people in L.A who knew what Brandon did. Sawyer was there for some of it, and I confessed it all to Carlos when he caught me in the stairwell at the Palm Woods crying about it. I was still getting over the whole thing when I moved here.

"That would be the one."

"He doesn't deserve it." He said scooting closer to me and crossing his legs.

"Deserve what?" I asked.

"He doesn't deserve to see you, to be around you, to breathe in your general direction." He listed off.

I laughed, "So you said no, right?" He asked hopeful.

"I told him I'd think about it."

Carlos almost looked hurt, but nodded with a weak smile I knew was forced.

"Do you know what he wants to talk about?" He asked.

"I haven't got a clue, he didn't say." I sighed again. This was going to be a pain in the neck.

"What if he wants to get back together with you? Would you even get back with him?" He sounded panicked again. I wish I knew where that was coming from.

"Honestly, it hasn't crossed my mind in a long time, but I don't see it happening." I replied as we both moved to get up.

His smile brightened his face as he stepped forward and gave me a hug. It was warm, the hug. The sun was beginning to set, cooling the air around us, but the warmth of Carlos was enough to make it feel nice.

I held him close, burying my face in the curve of his neck. He was a few inches taller than I was and if I didn't know any better, I would think we fit perfectly together. I felt his hold tighten around me, his fingers curving slightly putting a light pressure that I didn't know I liked until now.

"That's good, because he made you cry. I don't like it when you cry." His voice was low as he spoke to me, just above a whisper and only for me to hear.

After a few lingering moments we pulled away from each other, but still stood close to one another. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time, "We should probably get back to the Palm Woods." I said as I shoved my phone back in my pocket.

"Alright, let's go." He smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked.

With a small laugh, and a second to catch my breath, I wrapped an arm around his back, "Do you want to come over for dinner?" He asked.

"I can't. My mom actually has the night off for a change and I still need to talk to her about my trial-contract." I replied.

I wasn't able to catch Dad around often; it's been like that since he exploded because Sawyer was in my room with the door closed. It gave me a bad feeling, but it's not my place to saying anything to Mom about it. Now that I think about it, it was probably best if I stayed out of it. I have enough to worry about as it is anyway.

Our short walk from the park to the palm woods came to an end. We said our goodbyes in our shared hallway and went home.

The door was unlocked when I got there, thankfully. I forgot to grab my keys after I got the text from Brandon. I opened the door to the smell of some saucy noodle dish I couldn't quite place, but it gave me a warm and comfortable feeling.

"Hey Mom, I'm home!" I called out, closing the door behind me.

"Hey, your Dad is going to be away for a few days. So it's just going to be us." She smiled as I rounded the corner into the kitchen area.

The smile she gave seemed off. The fact that Dad would be gone for a few days seemed off, but I ignored it the best I could and stood next to her in front of the stove, looking down into a big pot of Goulash. I smiled; it was one of my favorite pasta dishes.

My stomached sensed the possibility of food and called out with a discouraging growl. Mom laughed as she added the last few touches of it.

"Since you're ready to eat, would you set the table for me?" She asked as she slipped on an oven mitt and opened the stove. She pulled out a pan of garlic bread and piled them into a bowl.

I nodded and grabbed two plates from the cabinet and the silverware from the drawer, "So what were you up to today?" She asked as I set the dinnerware on the table.

"Camille, Jo and I went to the mall earlier and I just got home from hanging out with Carlos." I replied putting everything in place.

Mom brought the cooled down pot out from the kitchen and set it on the table, reached over the peninsula grabbing the bowl of garlic bread and set it next to the pot as I walked back into the kitchen to get us something to drink.

"No wonder it took you so long to come home. I take it you didn't have any homework?" Mom asked as she fixed out plates.

"No, a lot of the others had busy schedules. So she gave us a break." I sat down at the table setting our glasses in front of us, "Speaking of schedules, I may have one soon." I spoke with a smile slowly inching across my lips.

"Can I get a little more detail?" She asked passing me the garlic bread.

"When Gustavo wanted to meet with me yesterday, the guys convinced him to let me audition even though I don't have a song done and when I finished he gave me a trial contract." I hadn't touched my plate yet, only setting my garlic bread next to my goulash.

Mom panicked, "You didn't sign anything without permission, did you?" She dropped her hand to the table from picking up her fork.

"No! Of course not, it's in my room. I was going to have Dad look at it, but since he's not going to be around for a few days-"

"I'll look at it after we eat." She assured me as she forcefully moved the conversation along.

I nodded and looked down to my plate. I picked up the garlic bread and took the biggest bite I could out of it. Garlic bread was easily one of my favorite things; it was gone in only three bites. I moved to grab my fork when Mom spoke up, "You already downed your bread?"

I stopped in mid bite of my goulash, "Yeah…" I slowly took the fork in my mouth.

"Goodness, you must be hungry." She smiled.

I swallowed hard and continued to slowly eat the rest of my goulash. Mom and I chatted a little here and there through eating, but after she said that, I wasn't much in a talking mood. She didn't mean it the way I heard it. She couldn't have possibly meant it that way. I hadn't eaten much all day, of course I was hungry.

I did what I could to shake it off and finished my plate, "Go get the contract so I can take a look at it." Mom requested as she reached for my plate.

I nodded and went to get it for her.

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT. I kinda have a good writing vibe. So I'm going to try to update more often. :) BUT tell me what you think of the chapter? It helps loads when you guys give me feedback and express your thoughts about it. Til the next chapter! <strong>


	25. Chapter 25

It had been a few days and my Mom had let me sign the contract. I got it back to Kelly within minutes of signing it; she smiled and gave me a semi-welcome hug. A semi-welcome hug because it was only a trial contract, but it meant a lot nonetheless.

Brandon had sent me a few text messages, asking if I had made up my mind yet. I had made up my mind. I wanted to talk to him. I want him to explain himself. I want to see the guilt in his eyes.

To Brandon:  
><em>Yeah, we can meet up. When are you free?<em>

I didn't expect to hear back from him so quickly.

From Brandon:  
><em>Are you busy tomorrow night?<em>

To Brandon:  
><em>Not that I know of…<em>

From Brandon:  
><em>Cool, where are you living? I'll pick you up.<em>

I didn't him know exactly where I lived; I'm not sure why. I know he wouldn't try anything stupid, but just in case he snapped his brain stem one day…

To Brandon:  
><em>Meet me in the Palm Woods park. Six o'clock.<em>

He agreed and I left my phone on my bed before sitting down at my desk. I had been consumed with the contract and my song and hadn't checked anything online in a while. I convinced myself it wouldn't take long, and it wasn't like ideas for lyrics were flooding to me at the moment. So I logged on to facebook and was greeted with multiple types of notifications.

I blocked all the game requests and scanned through the others. Kendall had tagged me in a picture he took from the pool side bon fire night. Carlos and I were sitting close, keeping warm as we roasted our corndogs over the fire. He had an arm wrapped around me and my head was on his shoulder. I smiled, making it my profile picture, and liked it on his post.

_Elizabeth Miller changed her profile picture.  
>Kendall Knight likes this.<em>

A chat box had popped up in the corner of my screen; it was James inviting me to join him for another work out. I smiled and agreed, even though he wore me out last time I was happy that I did it and we had a great time. I got up from my chair and began to change into some work-out clothes when the message alert noise had drawn me back to the computer.

From James:  
><em>Make sure to eat before you leave.<em>

He gave me a reminder before logging off. I followed his actions by logging off, "Blah blah blah…" I muttered as if trying to keep from him hearing me. I didn't eat last time and I was just fine.

James had already begun warming up when I got to the gym, "Hey, Elizabeth." He greeted me with a smile.

"Hey, doll." I sighed as I sat next to him on the floor and began stretching.

His smile turned in a little as he reached forward to grab onto his feet, "What's up?" He asked looking to me.

"Well," I started mimicking his actions, "I'm meeting up with my ex tomorrow."

James' foot slipped out from his grip and he fell back landing on the floor. I cringed and hurried over to him. His face was twisted slightly, and he held his hand to the back of his head where he hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked sitting next to him on my knees.

"Uhm, yeah…" He awkwardly sat up, "I'm fine, but…ex-boyfriend; why are you meeting him tomorrow?"

We didn't move much, I sat on my bottom and wrapped my arms around my legs and he leaned back on his hands. I was a little hesitant about explaining this to another person, especially James. I didn't want to have to see the look in his eyes as I told him about the immature ex who referred to me as a barn yard animal. I hadn't even said anything and I could feel the embarrassment bubbling inside of me.

"I don't know. He said he's in town for a while and wants to talk." It's the truth. What more could I say?

"Oh…well. I hope you have a good time." There was almost a tone of disappointment in his voice as he looked forward to the mirrored wall and began to get up.

"I doubt I will. I'm not looking forward to it in the slightest. It didn't end well with me and him. I'm hoping he just wants to clear the air or something." James helped me up. I tripped over my feet and stumbled into him. He caught me, holding me steady in his arms.

I locked my feet to the ground and laughed, "Sorry," I apologized and looked up to him.

He towered over me, having to look nearly directly down at me with those green pools. He adjusted his arms to rest comfortably around my waist and lightly pulled me closer. I didn't know what to do and could find my ability to speak, let alone breathe with my breath caught in my throat. His eyes looked brand new, as if I were seeing them for the first time.

Or…

He's never looked at me like this before. What was it? It was soft and welcoming and his touch was gentle, not that he was ever aggressive with me, but this was all new coming from him.

We jumped apart at the sound of the air conditioning kicking on. Looking back at each other from the air conditioner we laughed it off, "We should probably get started." He said motioning towards the treadmills.

"I didn't do so hot on those last time. Do we have to?" I asked already knowing his answer as we both claimed a machine.

"Now that we know where you're at, we'll start slow." He reached over and set my machine on a slow paced walk, "Every five minutes we'll go a little faster, just so we can get your heart started for the weights."

For what felt like the first time ever, James and I had spent the majority of the time actually talking, getting to know each other. I had been here for months and we were friendly sure, but I was surprised at what I didn't know. His parents were divorced, it had been the guys that had got him to auditions for Gustavo and Kendall that helped him get a deal with the rest of the guys.

We were actually talking – and it was nice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I may be writing myself into a corner with this, hopefully my brainstorming partner we be free sometime soon. Til then, how do you guys like the chapter? :) Thanks for reading! <em>**


	26. Chapter 26

James had walked me to my door. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his torso as we said goodbye, "If you need an excuse to leave tomorrow. Let me know before you meet him." He joked – I think.

"I'll be sure to tell everyone, and then you can all blow up my phone with some crazy emergency." He laughed and hugged me tightly, slightly lifting me off the ground. I yelled in protest and he laughed as he set me back on the ground.

"I'll see you around soon, Sapphire." His words swept by my ear in a warm breath. I quickly dismissed it as a confused look took over my face.

"Sapphire?" I called to him as he was walking back to 2J.

He turned facing me as he walked backwards. "Yeah, you know? You and me: a couple of gems flashing in the dark." He winked with a smile as he turned back around and disappeared down the hall.

I shook my head slowly with a light laugh, "You're crazy, Diamond." I mumbled to myself as I got the hidden extra key and unlocked the door. I closed it behind me and walked straight for my room. No one was home, not need to stop for anything.

I was finding it a little hard to breathe and stopped by the peninsula, holding on to the edge of the counter. My head felt dizzy and my face was growing hot. I let my knees give out and I slowly sat myself on the ground. I pressed my back to the wall of the peninsula, my legs out in front of me, and tried to catch my breath. The heat in my face quickly spread to the rest of my body and I felt like I was on fire.

I just needed to change out of these clothes; it would get better if I changed into cooler clothes. Slowly I got up, my stomach threatening to twist into knots and slowly made my way to my rooms. It suddenly felt like it was miles away as I opened the door somehow managing it to close behind me.

I changed into basketball shorts and a tank top and sat down at my desk. I was feeling a little better, the cold air being able to cool me down, and got a good look at my desk. It was cluttered. Random pencils and pens, some cups remained from a few times I had deemed myself too lazy to take them out to the kitchen, though crumpled and scattered papers took the crown of invading my desk. I began to dig through them sorting the important ones, throwing the unimportant ones away; until something caught my eye.

An orange corner of a book I had been neglecting for a few weeks. I pulled it out from under the blanket of papers where it was hiding and opened it to a random page. It was dated from before I moved out here.

_March 5, 2011  
>Not much to say at the moment except for the fact that Sawyer just dropped the best rap verse anyone could say, "Mac and cheese is great to eat at home when you are alone," he says it was by accident. But I'm not sure…<em>

That's all I had written that day, _well jeez that was a big day._ I laughed at myself and flipped to another page – propping my bare feet up on my desk, being sure not to knock anything off.

_February 9, 2010  
>Got to the Palm Woods yesterday; spent the whole day unpacking and catching up with Sawyer. He wanted me to come down to the set where he works after I was done, but it took longer than I wanted it too and I had to miss it. It was good to be able to see him in person though. Missing someone is a terrible feeling.<em>

_First day of school was today; my dad was able to strike a deal with the manager here, so now I am a student at the Palm Woods School, as long as I'm able to prove I'm working towards being a musician. I sat next to a guy named Logan. He seems really nice; he introduced me to his girlfriend Camille. I swear she gave me crazy eyes; Logan swears she's a method actor and was preparing for an audition, the only thing I can do is take his word for it. He asked if I wanted to come back to his apartment and meet his band mates; Sawyer was standing behind him and nodded when I looked at him, telling me it was safe. So I agreed._

_They all seem really nice. There's four of them all together in the band; Logan, James, Kendall, and Carlos. Carlos wears a helmet. That little fact may not be important, but I feel like it should be known. I sound rude for blurting it out like that though. He's also really cute and looked like he was going out of his way to make me feel welcome. They all live with Kendall's mom and sister, Katie. Though they were out and I didn't get a chance to meet them, Kendall raved a little bit, he's not afraid to show his love for his family. I think that's great. James is one to be careful of; he seems like a lady killer._

I sighed and flipped to the last page for my next entry.

_February 28, 2011  
>So much has been going on I've forgotten all about writing it out. So I'm going to list the important things:<br>1) Got a trial contract with Gustavo.  
>2) Jennifers suck.<br>3) James is turning out to surprise me.  
>4) I'm meeting up to talk to Brandon tomorrow.<em>

_That last one was a surprise to me. At first I wanted to know he felt bad, I wanted to see it in his eyes. But now after talking to James and Carlos, the only ones who know about it, I don't know what I want. I'm just going to have to feel it out tomorrow I guess. Too tired to write anymore, going to take my laptop and lie down in bed._

I stood to my feet, dropping the orange book on my desk and picking up my laptop and lied down in my bed. My dizziness had worn off and was finding it hard to keep my eyes open before closing my laptop and giving into sleep.

* * *

><p>This is such a filler! I had the original chapter all typed up and finished but by accident left it on my Mom's laptop before I left her place! I should have it by next weekend. I'll have to make a few changes to it when I get it, but it should be posted sometime soon after I get it. Sorry! I'm dumb sometimes. But - review? :)<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

This was a bad idea. I was sitting in the lobby waiting for Brandon to show up, my nerves getting the best of me as I bit at my nails - and this was a bad idea. The lobby was surprisingly busy, there must have been some sort of convention I hadn't known about, men and women in business clothing were hurrying back and forth from the hallways of the Palm Woods and from the front doors, phones pressed to ears and rollaway luggage trailing behind them. Bitters sat behind the front desk, dealing with one of the men complaining about his toilet not being fixed yet. He was trying his best to convince the man that it would be taken care of, but the man had still walked away in a fuss.

My eyes got wide when Bitters caught me staring, I quickly shifted them in another direction -in mid bit of my middle finger nail and tried to look anywhere but him, "Elizabeth, you've gotta help me find Buddah Bob!" Bitters was around the front desk and in front of me in no time.

The convention and that man must have been more important than I had originally though, the look of panic of losing him as a resident was etched into his face. I looked to him and lowered my hand from my mouth, "As much as I would love to have something over on you - I can't." I stood up with no real reason.

"Elizabeth, please. If he complains and people start thinking that we don't keep up on maintenance here, business will go down and I'll be fired!"

Begging? Oh he's really desperate if he's begging me. "I honestly can't. I have plans, but for the right price I may know someone…"

"Who can find him and make sure he gets the job done in the next five minutes." Katie popped up next to me, making me nearly jump out of my skin.

"I hate it when you do that!" I laughed.

They had both agreed on a price and Katie was off to work. I sighed and pulled my jacket around myself, crossing my arms over my chest. I wasn't exactly dressed to impress. I thought about it while I was picking out what to wear, but decided I didn't care enough to put forth the effort. So I just picked out a Human Clay T-shirt and a pair of stressed skinny jeans with a pair of high top converse. Nothing that he hasn't already seen.

"Elizabeth," The sound of my name on his voice made my breath catch in my throat. That voice at one time told me everything I wanted to hear; had been my rock that had crumbled beneath me and to my surprise, it hurt to hear. My eyes closed and I bit my bottom lip - and this was a bad idea. But it was too late. I turned to face him and opened my eyes.

I wouldn't have believed it was him if I hadn't known any better. His appearance had nearly completely changed since I moved out here. He had gone from low riding skinny jeans and one size too big t-shirts to looking like he raided Logan's closet. Not to mention his once milk chocolate colored hair was now golden, but still had the surfer length to it. He fixed his bangs to the side of his face, uncovering his crystal blues.

"Brandon?" Confusion read all over my face.

He smiled and began walking over to me. Before his smile would've made me melt like chocolate on a smore, only now it made me want to stop all happiness in his life. He opened his arms and wrapped them around me in an embrace. It was alien to me now; cold and awkward, the only way I knew how to react was to just stand there until he got the message that I was done with it before he started.

He coughed awkwardly as he let me go and took a step back, "How've you been? You look good."

"Did you want to go somewhere to talk or not?" I wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"Uhm yeah, are you hungry?"

"No." Furious. I was furious.

"How about we go for a walk then?" He shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants.

I was willing to do anything that would stop my feet from kicking his ass. "Sure. Let's go."

I led him out of the Palm Woods and down the street. It wasn't until a few more blocks that I was able to keep my pace slower and my anger under control. You agreed to this, face it. "So what are you doing out here?" I asked, looping my thumbs through my front belt loops.

He walked next to me, our feet falling into step with each other. He moved his bangs out of his face again; he never did have a good attitude about changing his hair style. "The company moved my Dad out here. We've been here for a few weeks and I finally got the balls to contact you when I did. I was surprised you even answered me." He forced a laugh.

We turned the corner to get off the main highway sidewalks and more into the living neighborhoods. Houses lined the road on either side of us, each one nothing like the last. Brandon let his hand drag against a chain fence, which was enough of a reason for the family's small yappy dog to run with us on the other side of the fence and bark that it was his house, his yard.

"Are you here for good then?" I kicked a rock a few feet a head of us. I didn't know how I would deal with it if he was. This was uncomfortable enough without having to see him every day until I was able to be out on my own.

"Only a few months, then we're going back. I didn't want to leave though without talking to you -"

"About?" I asked. The small dog had stopped where the fence ended but made sure to let us know if we came back there would be trouble.

Brandon sighed before he said, "About everything. I wanted to apologize to you. I want to make sure we're okay."

I didn't say much to that. I shifted my eyes from him to in front of us. It was what I wanted, but it didn't feel like I wanted. I thought back to when I first responded to his messages and how I snapped at him just earlier when I laid eyes on him. A hand on my wrist lightly stopped me from walking further and turned me around. Brandon looked down at me, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry for everything. For how I treated you, for what I said. I honestly can't give you a good reason for why I did it. I would take it all back if I could."

I blinked a few times, looking up at him, and licked my lips and parted them with a light smack before I spoke, "So you move to town, and ask to meet with me out of the blue, and now I'm just to forgive everything?" My voice broke as I spoke and a lump was forming in my throat. It wasn't fair. He wasn't supposed to have this control over me anymore.

"No, I wasn't expecting you to, but I at least wanted you to hear it and know that I mean it."

I shook my head and looked away from him. The street light above us kicked on and a car passed us on the street. I wasn't even aware of what time it was when we left and had no clue of what time it was now. "I should probably get back…" I said lamely as I slowly moved past him heading back the way we came.

He sighed deeply. "I'll walk you back." It sounded like he had given up for now.

The walk back was quiet the only things being heard were dogs around the neighborhood and cars on the street until we got to the main highway again where people lined the sidewalks talking and laughing feeling the usual moderately priced happiness that came with living in LA. I did my best of keeping my gaze in front of me; making eye contact with the wrong person in LA at night was never a good option for me.

We made it back to the Palm Woods, thankfully. It seemed Katie had been successful in finding Buddah Bob and getting him to fix everything quickly, because the lobby was nearly dead.

"I can walk you to your door if you want?" Brandon suggested as he turned to me.

I took a slow breath in. I wanted this day to be over with already, if I could get through it with the least amount of an argument, that would be wonderful. "Fine," I agreed and we walked over to the elevator.

We stepped inside and rode it up to my floor in silence. When we hit the right floor it stopped heavily with a ding as the doors slowly parted. A short way down the hall, standing in front of my apartment door, was Sawyer with a hand raised looking like he was knocking on the door. He threw a glance our way and did a double take. Every muscle in his face dropped.

Shit.

I had made it a point to not tell him that Brandon was around or that I was talking to him. "Sawyer," I stepped forward as if I were approaching a wild animal, "it's okay."

His eyes flashed of rage and his brow furrowed. Suddenly he was racing down the hallway for the elevator, his legs taking him as fast as he could go. I couldn't get in the elevator quick enough before he got there I was stopped on the outside. The doors closed in front of me and the elevator moving.

SAWYER'S POV

The elevator had only moved a few feet and was in between floors when I reached behind me forcing the emergency stop button down. It halted with a shake, the lights shutting off, and now it was only me and Brandon. I slowly turned on my feet, he was backed against a wall, blinking every few seconds and trying to breathe evenly through his nose. I took the few steps to be standing directly in front of him, only an inch separating the two of us, leaning in to make sure I made my point clear. "I don't know what you're doing here and I don't care. I really only have one thing to say to you. Stay away from her. If I see you near her again, no matter what's going on, I will not hesitate to beat your ass. You will not hurt my LizzyBear again. Do you understand me?"

He kept eye contact and swallowed hard before he nodded a response. He knew me well enough to know that I may have been an easy going guy, but I only let people do so much before I stepped in their way. I stepped away from him and pulled out the emergency stop button, "Good. You're going to leave the Palm Woods and not come back. Don't even try to sneak by me. I have eyes everywhere." The doors opened and I walked off the elevator, not looking back as I headed to the stair well to go back up to Elizabeth's place.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed. :)<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

I knocked on her door hastily, with good reason too. There was no answer, but I knew better than to trust the silence, "Elizabeth! Open the door!" I shouted for her.

"No! You're mad!" She yelled in reply just on the other side of the door. She must have ran back here to lock herself in; a normal when people she cared about were mad at her. It was the only time she ran from things. The only difference this time is that she usually ran to me, not from me.

"You're darn tootin' I'm mad! What the heck was that?!" I wasn't going to lie to her. I sighed placing a hand on the door frame leaning against it. The bolt lock slide out of place and the door opened a crack stopped by the chain lock still in place. He head hung slightly and she looked up to me. "Well?" I asked, my eyes widening waiting for an answer.

"He sent me a text a few days ago; he said he wanted to talk. And that's all we did was talk." She explained.

"What's he even doing here? Are you going to let me in?"

"He's only here for a few months cause of his Dad's job and not if you're going to yell at me." Her eyes held the truth in her promise of not letting me in.

I sighed deeply and ran my hand through my hair and scratched the back of my head, "Yeah, okay." It wasn't something that was difficult to agree to, I was just so mad that yelling was the only way I knew to get it out, but that's not how me and her work.

She nodded closing the door for a moment. I could hear the chain lock slide out and fall to the door. The door opened again and Elizabeth stepped aside to let me in. "Though I am curious, what the hell? Why would you want to talk to him?" I asked as I walked in.

"I…" She sighed closing the door. I sat down at the dining table and she sat in the chair adjacent to me. "I don't know what I wanted actually; at first I wanted an apology and I wanted home to feel guilty, but -"

"There's a _but_?" I asked my head snapping to face her from looking at the table.

"If you would let me get to it, yes there is." She cocked her head to the side in that way that girls do when they get made, letting me know I was hitting buttons.

"There shouldn't be one, but okay - continue." I sat back in the chair, crossing my arms settling in for a story.

"We went for a walk and started talking. I started snapping at everything he said, and then he said he was sorry for everything and I started to feel bad for snapping at him-"

"I cornered him in an elevator and I don't feel a darn thing." I injected.

She looked at me, letting her hands fall to the table with a light slap, "Really? You're just going to talk like I wasn't trying to explain something? Is that really what you're doing?"

Her sarcasm made me fight a smile, "Sorry."

"I just…I don't know Sawyer. We didn't really talk much. I don't know what's going on to be honest." She leaned back into her seat.

"Lizzy, he's a liar. You gotta remember that." I said. I leaned forward on the table, like that would make her listen to me better.

"I remember, that's why I don't know what's going on." Her phone started playing a chopped up version of some song I didn't recognize. She slipped it out of her pocket and checked the ID. She smiled before answering, "Hey Los." She held up a finger to me signaling 'just a minute'.

I nodded. If he was going to be in town for a few months, then this whole thing with Brandon wouldn't be over yet. It was frustrating really, Elizabeth was never one for the drama that came with relationships; she had always said she didn't have the time for it. I couldn't help but thinking of all the ways, thought they were small, she was changing slowly. Whoever she was becoming, I hope she remembers the old Elizabeth, if only for moments at a time.

Her smile never left her face while she spoke with Carlos. There was a small back and forth between the two before she coved the mouth piece and looked over at me, "Mama Knight invited us for dinner; you wanna go?"

I looked at my phone, checking the time, when did it get late? I looked back to her, nodding again. Her smile widened, "We'll be there in a few minutes." She confirmed before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"So what are you going to do about Brandon?" I asked as we slowly rose from the table.

"Uhm, what did you say to him in the elevator?"

My face went blank, I'm not sure if she'll like this one too much, "Oh you know, just that if he came around again I'd beat his ass…" I let the end of my sentence trail off and looked anywhere but her…awkwardly.

"OH MY GOD, SAWYER!" She laughed loudly, shutting off the lights and locking the door behind her as we walked out. "You didn't."

"Yeah, I even halted the elevator." I smiled almost embarrassed.

"Have you ever even been in a fight?" She was amused, how lovely.

"Yes! In fact I ha-"

"In the show doesn't count."

"Ah, I see. Then no, no I have not, but I could fake it…" Now we were both chuckling as we made our way to 2J.

"We're going to get arrested over this at some point, aren't we?" She shoved her fists into the pockets of her jacket.

"Probably…but it'll be worth it, don't you think?"

"It all depends. Maybe I can get a song out of it?"

If anything I hope that's all she would get out of it. The last thing she needed right now was a new Brandon situation to make her break. If she could just remember herself, she would be fine. I remember talking with her through the night when it happened. It had been one of the main things that made her move to L.A with me and now I could only hope that that decision wasn't a mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT.<strong>  
><strong>A little confrontation between Sawyer and Elizabeth. Serious stuff going on...<strong>  
><strong>Hmmm.<strong>  
><strong>What do you guys think? :)<strong>  
><strong>Reviews are always welcome!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

ELIZABETH'S POV

Mama Knight had ushered us in with a smile, "Boys, Elizabeth and Sawyer are here!" She called for the guys as she closed the door behind us.

One of the bedroom doors opened and Logan walked out, "Hey guys," he smiled as he walked over to us. A loud crash was heard from one of the other bedrooms as Logan approached us.

"Hey," I smiled looking for the noise, "where's Kendall?" I asked putting my attention back on Logan.

He sighed and looked towards the living room, that's when I noticed Kendall lying face down on the couch. It looked like he hadn't moved for a while, the couch had taken shape to his body and the only movement I could see was his breathing - how he was able to breath through the couch was a mystery to me.

I walked over to the couch, not saying anything to him but just making sure that he was breathing. "Is...he okay?" Sawyer asked as another crash sounded from what I was beginning to believe was Carlos and James' room.

"Jo's moving to New Zealand for a movie and as you can see he's not taking it very well." Logan spoke quietly to Sawyer.

I pressed my lips to a line and knelt down next to Kendall, placing a hand on his back I tried my part in being his friend, "When you're ready to talk, you know where to find me." I rubbed his back in a small circle; he nodded in response. It was barely noticeable, but I caught it. Though he wasn't able to see it I nodded slightly and stood up, joining Sawyer and Logan at the air hockey table.

"You in, Elizabeth?" Logan asked scooting over a bit, making a place for me.

"Anytime, but the teams would be uneven." I stood at the end of the table watching them go back and forth.

The crashing had evolved into continuous destruction, getting to the point to where Mama Knight had to intervene, "Boys!" She shouted from the kitchen, stopping what she was doing for a brief moment, waiting for the hidden madness to stop.

They didn't need to be told twice as the noise did stop - the door flew open and they had fallen out, tripping over each other and landing on the floor with an 'oof'. The game between Logan and Sawyer had stopped as we watched Carlos and James jump up from the ground, brushing themselves off and coughing awkwardly, "Elizabeth, didn't know you were coming over." James said as he joined us at the air hockey table standing next to Sawyer.

"You were there when I called her." Carlos walked around to the other side of the table by Logan.

"You guys playing?" Logan asked as he gave one of the handles a push.

"We can play in rounds, so everyone can play...if Kendall's up to it." Sawyer suggested.

I looked over my shoulder back to Kendall, he hadn't moved, still face deep in the couch, "Actually, you guys go a head and play. I'll help out Mama Knight." I said as I walked to the kitchen.

"Elizabeth, you don't need to do that." Mama Knight said as I stood next to her.

"Please, it's the least I can do." I smiled.

She smiled for a second before her attention was caught by James and Carlos exchanging punches back and forth, "Boys!" She called to them for a second time. "That's twice now, don't make it three." She warned before she gave me a job to do. I could see Carlos and James glare at each other before they got into playing the game.

I hoped they weren't fighting as Mama Knight a handed me two boxes of macaroni to prepare. I couldn't imagine what the would be fighting about, but it was the last thing Kendall needed at the moment. He usually acted as a voice of reason, but he was in no condition to be anyone's voice of anything at the moment. They had stopped as soon as they heard her and had gotten into the game Logan and Sawyer were trying to keep going.

When Mama Knight had declared dinner finished everyone had gathered around the table, with her and Katie at each end, Kendall - who made it clear he was perfectly fine with missing dinner when the guys had to pull him up off of the couch, Logan and Sawyer on one side, and James, myself and Carlos on the other. All at the same moment the boys jumped to eat aside from Kendall who slowly dodged the others arms, as the ladies of the table waited for them to settle.

They settled and I felt it was safe to reach out. I filled my plate with dinosaur chicken nuggets, mac and cheese and green beans; I hadn't noticed how hungry I was until now and luckily there were four teenage boys living in this apartment, Mama Knight made sure to stay stocked with food. We were all able to have full plates and there was still some leftover.

We started eating and holding small conversation - Katie and Mama Knight were trying to coax secrets of the next episode of his show out of him, with no such luck, and Logan trying to get Kendall to cheer up enough to eat something, when Carlos leaned into me. His helmet almost knocked into my head, "How did it go today?" He asked in a whisper.

I did a double take, realizing that Carlos wouldn't react the same way Sawyer did, "Uhm, probably as good as it could have gone." I whispered; I picked up my fork and moved my mac and cheese around a bit.

"Have you decided if you wanna see him again?"

I hadn't given it any actual thought with Sawyer getting upset, but looking back on it now - with what little time I had - I didn't get anything from it. I had gotten some form of an apology, but he was a liar, Sawyer was sure to make me remember that, "I don't plan to, no." I looked at him and his face lit up with a smile. He sat straight up again and turned back to his food, taking a bite of his mac and cheese, "Hey Carlos," I whispered to catch his attention again. He leaned back in chewing his food and I whispered, "Could you pass the ketchup?"

He laughed and nodded as he passed me the ketchup. We both went back to our plates then, I managed to make a leaning tower of dinosaur nuggets to make room for my ketchup when James coughed and shifted his body in my direction, "Excuse me, miss," He spoke in a terribly low voice as he walked a dinosaur nugget up to the side of my plate, "come here often?"

I let out a loud laugh and reached to grab a nugget of my own, but before I could Sawyer had already beaten me to it, "No, I'm new and town and don't know a lot of people..." His voice was higher than it needed to be and his dinosaur's hips didn't lie as he moved it across the table, "maybe you could show me around sometime?" He picked up a country accent as he continued his little show.

James' face was stuck somewhere between laughing and embarrassment, not knowing which one to lean towards. I couldn't take it any longer, I bursted with laughter and it had only gotten harder when I heard the rest of the table laughing. I heard James sigh out of relief and begin to laugh. I was able to stop for a moment to catch my breath, but it quickly started back up again when I saw Kendall laughing.

* * *

><p>1) Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and putting this on your alert lists and favorite lists. It means the world!<br>2) I have a new technique for writing that really get's through the writer's block. So hopefully I'll be posting more often.  
>3) The only thing that would stop me from posting more often would be my Mom's health. At the moment she is being tested for cervical cancer. We don't know if she does have it officially yet or not, we're still waiting, but if it come back that she does, updates may take a bit longer than they already do. But then again I may need something to focus on, so the updating more often thing still may be a possibility. I don't know, I'll just have to see what happens.<p>

So with all of that aside - I would love it if you guys left a review and told me what you thought of the chapter. It always helps when you do.


End file.
